Another Girl, Another Planet
by Sheena Is A Punk Rocker
Summary: What would've happened if Jasper was to come back in New Moon? Not Alice. Not Edward. JasperxBella. no, it's NOT gonna go back to ExB. And rated for language. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Jasper's Return

**A/N**: JasperxBella!!!!!!! If you don't like that pairing, don't read. Anyhoo, short summary. Takes place when Bella goes to the Cullen's mansion in _New Moon,_ you know, after Edward leaves. It gets AU after that. And... _no_ Jacob! Well, almost no Jacob anyways, I guess. The point is that he's not the one to help Bella cope. Yeah, this idea kinda popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I've been wanting to write a Jasper/Bella fic for awhile but never got any good ideas, so now I've come up with one. Send me nice reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, I just stole a few sentences from _New Moon. _Um... the song, belongs to The Smoking Popes technically... but I used Bayside's cover of it. It's called "Megan". Check it out!

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I turned my back on the gaping emptiness and hurried back to my truck. I was anxious to be gone, to get back to the human world.

I was almost to my truck when I heard it. "Bella?"

I froze. I recognized that voice. It wasn't _him_ but... "Jasper?" I turned around slowly. "Am I hallucinating?" That was a stupid question.

He shook his head and that was it. I ran and threw my arms around his neck, relieved that at least one of them stayed. Before I knew it, I was sobbing, soaking Jasper's shirt with tears. I forgot all about what he did on my birthday, about how he'd always avoided me, and how little self-control he had. I was just happy that he stayed.

He didn't seem to have much of a problem as he picked me up wordlessly and carried me into the house, sending out calming waves. He was about to put me on the couch but I clung to him tighter and refused to let go, afraid that this was all my imagination.

So instead, Jasper sat down on the couch with me on his lap, waiting patiently for me to calm down.

With his help, my tears subsided and I was able to choke out, "What are you doing here, Jasper?" I told myself I was dreaming, or imagining all this. But the logical part of me was telling me it wasn't. I'd had so little to do with Jasper that it made little sense for me to be dreaming about him.

He thought for a minute before answering. "It's... a long story. For starters, I decided to come back."

"Why?" I was curious. He was the last of the Cullens (or Hales as the case may be) that I expected to see, if any of them.

His answer shocked me. "I was worried about you, Bella."

Jasper and I had never been very close. He'd always avoided me because he had the least amount of self-control.

The images of my birthday party gone wrong flashed through my mind and I looked into Jasper's eyes. They were a light shade of butterscotch, and he was breathing evenly, not holding his breath, which is how I knew he wasn't having a problem with the smell of my blood. I let out a sigh of relief.

Jasper, sensing my brief moment of fear, smiled and said reassuringly, "Don't worry. My self-control's gotten better. Just don't hurt yourself." The smile disappeared. He looked down and said almost inaudibly, "I want to apologize." He looked up at me. "About your birthday. I should have controlled myself better."

I hugged him. "Jasper, it wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful."

He looked at me, confused. "You're not upset. Why? I'm the reason we left!"

I looked him straight in the eye. I spoke slowly. "It. Wasn't. Your. Fault."

He dropped the subject. We were silent for a full minute. They he cleared his throat and continued with his original story. "So, like I was saying, I was worried about you. I could feel your depression from all the way in Alaska, which is unusual. I normally have to be in at least the same area. That's when I knew you weren't okay."

"So you came back?" I was still a little confused and shocked and he must have interpreted it the wrong way.

"Do you _want_ me to leave?"

I almost went hysterical and clung to him again. "No! Don't go anywhere!" My words were muffled because I had my face buried in his shoulder, but I knew he heard.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Shhhh. Calm down Bella."

After I'd calmed down a little, I moved so I was sitting on the couch next to him and asked questions about the rest of the Cullens. Jasper never mentioned _him_, and I was grateful for that. I found out that he and Alice had broken up (technically they got divorced, I guess). "We're still good friends. Our relationship just wasn't the same. It was a mutual breakup." Alice was currently trying to find out about her past, the life she doesn't remember. Emmett and Rosalie were taking yet another honeymoon, and Carlisle and Esme were somewhere on the East Coast.

While he talked, I just looked at him. I noticed that he looked different. It wasn't his hair. His honey blond hair was still styled the same, he'd always had emo hair (A/N: I've always thought of Jasper having the same hairstyle as Shane Told from Silverstein with longer bangs that actually cover his eye).

I realized it was his clothes that made him look different. He was wearing girls skinny jeans, a slim fitting black Bayside shirt, a pair of Draven slip-ons, and a red Clandestine Industries hoodie, unzipped. He actually looked kind of... cute.

He looked over at me. "What're you looking at?" He asked jokingly.

I shrugged. "You just look a little different. That's all."

He laughed. "You've seen how Alice gets about fashion, right?"

I shuddered and nodded. He continued. "Well, guess what. Alice did all the shopping in the house. At least for the guys. So, that's why I've always looked kind of preppy. I actually just stocked up on new clothes a few weeks ago. 'Cause this is the real me."

"I think you look better like this."

"I think so too."

It was hours later when Jasper realized how late it was. "You should probably get home. Charlie will be worried."

I was about to protest when he smiled and said, "C'mon. I'll drive you home. I won't let you out of my sight."

I felt better, knowing that Jasper wasn't going anywhere, at least for now.

We walked outside and I remembered that I had left my truck running. "Shit," I muttered.

I climbed into the passenger seat and Jasper took the wheel. He didn't drive even close to the high speeds the rest of his family did. He probably knew about my fear of speed and actually kept to the speed limit.

He looked at me. "So, how have you been?"

I knew it was pointless to lie. "I've been better," I replied, my hand subconsciously moving to my stomach, holding myself together as the hole got bigger.

He looked away. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

I asked a question of my own. "How long have you been here?"

"I came back last month. I've been keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

I winced. He was referring to the few times I had considered cutting myself, or even suicide.

We reached my house. I hesitated, my hand on the door handle.

Jasper, sensing my hesitation and guessing what I was about to ask, said, "I'll be in your room. Remember, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at me. "Now go inside. Charlie's worried sick."

I walked inside and Charlie immediately asked, "Bella? That you?"

"Yeah dad. It's me," I called back, walking into the kitchen to make dinner.

Charlie walked in just as I was boiling water for spaghetti. "Where have you been, Bella?"

I hesitated. "Out." Now wasn't really the time to tell him about Jasper's return. I doubt he even remembered Jasper, seeing as how Alice and... _him_ were the only one of the Cullens to really ever stop by.

"Where?" He persisted.

"La Push," I lied.

Charlie got off my case after that. We ate dinner in silence and then afterwards, I escaped upstairs to my room.

Jasper was there, just like he said he would be, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "Told you I'd stay," he said with a smile. He'd obviously sensed the doubt I had while I was eating dinner.

I sat down on my bed, cross-legged. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"It's okay. I could see why you would."

After that we just sat in comfortable silence for a while before I realized I should probably start my homework.

I got English and History out of the way quickly but then I had to deal with calculus. It was by far my worst subject, but Jasper was there to help me work our most of the problems. By the time I was done with everything, it was almost ten o'clock and I was suppressing a yawn.

"Maybe you should go to sleep," Jasper suggested.

"Yeah. I should." I grabbed my pajamas and toiletries before heading to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, changed into my pajamas, and brushed my teeth. After brushing my damp hair out, I made my way back to my bedroom.

Jasper was still sitting in the rocking chair, reading my battered copy of _Wuthering Heighhts_. He looked up when he heard the door close and broke into a grin.

I smiled back. I wasn't surprised that he liked that book. Jasper read a lot.

I yawned again and made my way to the bed. I turned around. "Hey Jasper?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Can I have a goodnight hug?"

"Sure." He stood up with arms open.

I walked into his open arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We hugged for awhile before I pulled back. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled again.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Even with Jasper there, the nightmare still came.

I remember waking up to myself screaming. I sat up, breathing hard, trying to calm down. I looked around the room frantically for Jasper. He was right next to the bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"N-Nightmare," I stammered. He sent a calming wave towards me. It helped very little.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head but ended up telling him about the recurring nightmare.

"And I wake up screaming every night. Charlie doesn't even bother checking in on me anymore. He's used to it," I finished.

Jasper sat down on the edge of my bed and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head. "Probably not. I'm not gonna be able to get back to sleep tonight though."

He thought for a minute. "Does music help you sleep?"

"Sometimes," I answered, remembering how _he_ used to hum my lullaby at night. I winced at the memory.

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

I thought about it seriously. I figured it wouldn't bring back any memories. Jasper's into different music than _him_ anyway. Eventually I nodded and leaned back against the pillows.

He sent another wave of calm towards me and this time it actually helped.

After I was settled, Jasper closed his eyes, thinking of a song. His eyes never opened as he started singing softly. "Butter on a summer day when she's around. I was on the tracks when the gates came down. When suddenly I recognized those bloodshot rear view mirror eyes as mine."

I was right. There were no memories. I was captivated by the sound of Jasper's voice. It was amazing. Even more amazing than _his_.

"And I almost drove away. But Megan I... had a feeling that you would be on that train. So I just waited there for you."

By the second verse, "Caught a ride to another town where the air was clean. And the sun never goes down. Everyone was standing in a line between the landing and the stairs...", I was asleep. Jasper stood up to go sit in the rocking chair.

I grabbed his wrist before he could move. "Don't go anywhere. Stay with me," I mumbled.

He hesitated before lying down next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist cautiously. I rolled over and rested my head on his chest before falling into a deep sleep. Jasper kissed my forehead and I heard him say under his breath, "I love you, Bella."

I was so out of it I was sure I was dreaming.


	2. Movies And A Realization

**(Jasper's POV)**

Why did I say that? What the fuck made me say it? I mean it's true, I do love Bella. But now wasn't really the time to say it. I was positive she hadn't heard me, but what if she had?

My worrying was starting to affect Bella. I heard her heart rate accelerate and her emotions changed from calm to anxious.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, so Bella would too. I forced all my thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on just watching Bella sleep. I really do love her...

It was actually Alice that convinced me to come back. After we left, I sunk into a deep depression... And I didn't know why. At first I figured it was someone else's emotions affecting mine. And I was right, but it wasn't anyone around me.

It wasn't Alice. She was sad about having to leave Forks, but not depressed exactly. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlise, and Esme were in different states so I figured it wasn't them.

Edward was on a completely different continent so I knew for sure that it wasn't him.

No one in the Denali clan had any reason to be depressed. So, I was left depressed and confused.

I was in my car, driving to a good place to hunt, when I noticed that the depression was getting stronger. I was close to Seattle, when it hit me. Bella! Was it possible that Bella was affecting my emotions?

I hunted quickly before making my way to Forks. It was nighttime when I got there. I climbed the tree outside Bella's window and sat on a branch, watching her. The depression was definitely coming from her. It almost caused me physical pain to see her like that.

The nightmare came later, and I left before she could see me. I didn't want to give her false hope if she were to see me, and then later see me leave. I couldn't do that to her...

I ended up driving down to Forks every night after that, watching Bella sleep. She looked peaceful when she slept, and she muttered Edward's name a few times (her emotions always changed to either anxiety or anger). But the depression remained. I was tempted to affect her emotions- just so she wouldn't have to suffer from so much heartbreak- but I knew it would give me away. So I refrained.

I wondered what had gotten into me. No human had ever had this kind of effect on me, let alone Bella Swan. Ever since her birthday, I'd tried to block her out of my thoughts as much as possible. I was so close to killing her that day...

The more time I spent watching Bella sleep, the more I started noticing how little her scent affected me... and how beautiful she was. That surprised me.

It was weeks later when I figured it out. I was in love with her.

I drove back to Denali that night lost in my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice had asked me when I got there. We were broken up by this point, but still best friends.

"I think I'm in love with Bella," I said almost inaudibly to even vampire ears.

Alice had squealed and convinced me to go back to Forks for good.

So now here I am, watching Bella sleep.

She mumbled something even I couldn't hear and snuggled closer to me, hiding her face in my tee shirt. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled deeply. Just a few months ago, that scent had driven me to almost kill her. Now, I couldn't get enough of it.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander. It was the closest I would ever get to dreaming.

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up with Jasper's cold arms still wrapped around me. I was instantly reminded of _him_ even though I knew he wasn't here, and would never come back.

I looked at Jasper. His eyes were closed, even though I knew he wasn't asleep. I never noticed how good-looking he was, with the way his hair fell in front of his eye... I stopped myself from finishing that thought.

I loved _Edward_! Right? I thought being able to say the name would confirm it. But it didn't...

The truth was, I didn't think I loved him anymore. He'd hurt me, not even caring about my feelings. He just left.

He obviously didn't love me, so why should I love him? What good did it do to love someone who would never love you back...

That's when the tears started. At first, they started off just silently falling from my eyes. But I let a sob escape, and Jasper was instantly hugging me close to him.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice.

I didn't answer. I just sobbed into his shoulder, refusing to look up at him.

He didn't mess with my emotions, which I was grateful for. He just let me cry.

After I had calmed down, I still refused to look at him.

"Bella. Please look at me," he pleaded.

After a minute, I looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked me, quietly.

"He really doesn't love me anymore, does he?" I said quietly, tears falling again. I buried my face in Jasper's shirt again.

He didn't answer. How could he?

Eventually, he sighed and said. "He was just being a dick. He had no idea what he was leaving behind. You didn't deserve any of the heartbreak he put you through." He kissed the top of my head.

I realized in that moment, just how much Jasper cared about me. This just made me start crying again. I knew Charlie was fishing with Billy today, so I wasn't worried about him worrying about me.

The fact that Jasper _still_ came back- even after my birthday party, even after he'd avoided me so much in the past- was a comforting thought. But the fact that he came back, but _he_ didn't, well, that hurt. A lot.

That meant that Edward really didn't love me. And he probably never would.

"I'm really glad you came back," I told Jasper, my face still buried in his shirt.

After that, we were inseparable. Jasper was what Jacob had been for me. My personal sun. I was able to live my life again and Charlie stopped worrying about me.

Of course, that still didn't stop Charlie from telling me to go out with my friends every so often. He still didn't know Jasper was back.

We were eating dinner, when Charlie asked me, once again, "Bella. Why don't you hang out at La Push anymore? I'm sure Jacob misses you."

The truth was, Jacob hadn't even crossed my mind. I knew the Cullens (Hales) hated the Quileutes and vice-versa, so it made sense to stay away from him while I was with Jasper, who only left to hunt. And even then, he was back by the time I went to bed. The nightmare never came whenever Jasper was with me.

Charlie asked me about Jacob practically every day so I lied to make him stop. "I'm going to the movies with him and Mike Newton on Friday after school." There. Now he can't say anything.

I was right. Charlie stopped asking questions after that. It was really only a half-lie. I _was_ going to the movies. But not with Jacob and Mike.

I was going to the movies with Jasper. We were seeing the newest horror movie out, even though there was a better romantic comedy out.

Jasper hadn't questioned me when I said I wanted to see blood and guts. He understood. Romance meant I would probably be bawling my eyes out in the movie theater, which is the last thing I wanted people to see.

As planned, on Friday, after the last bell rang, Jasper was there waiting with his car. He drives me to school almost every day, and picks me up after.

I got in the passenger side and Jasper started driving towards my house, so I could eat something, and drop off my backpack.

"How was school?" He asked me, still driving at the actual speed limit.

"It was fine. Jessica still hates me." I had told him about that whole incident. He knew about the voice I had heard in my head. I asked, "Why don't you drive as fast as everyone else in your family?"

"Normally I do. But I know how much it scared you when Alice drove really fast, so I'm willing to stick to the speed limit."

"That's more than Alice ever did," I said, rolling my eyes. We never mentioned _him_. I could only say or think the name occasionally.

He laughed. "If you haven't noticed by now, Alice has major ADHD."

"Is that even possible for a vampire?"

He thought about it. "You know, I don't know. Maybe."

He parked in the spot in the driveway Charlie's cruiser normally took up. Before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt, Jasper was holding my door open for me.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed my backpack, and tried to get out of the car without tripping, which for me is impossible. Jasper caught me before I hit the ground.

Jasper took my backpack up to my room while I walked into the kitchen.

I decided to make myself a Pop-tart.

Jasper came back downstairs right when I was putting it in the toaster. He made a face. "How can you _eat_ that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not all of us are vampires."

"Oh yeah? Well... your face!"

I cracked up.

I laughed a lot more when I was with Jasper. And I knew it had nothing to do with his gift. With Jacob, the pain was lessened, but not completely gone. With Jasper, it was almost as if there were never any hole to begin with.

I ate my Pop-tart (not before sticking my tongue out at Jasper), and then we made our way to the movie theater.

He asked me, "You sure you wanna see a crappy horror movie?"

I nodded.

He shrugged. "Ok. Don't blame me if you have nightmares due to the crappiness of this movie."

I laughed and said honestly, "I won't have nightmares because you'll be there."

He smiled. "I feel special."

We joked around until we got to the theater. It had started raining and I had forgotten to bring a jacket. I was freezing.

Jasper took his Silverstein hoodie off and handed it to me. I shook my head. "I couldn't take your jacket."

He rolled his eyes and draped it around my shoulders. "It's _cold_, Bella. Just wear it."

I rolled my eyes this time but didn't say anything. Jasper's hoodie was really soft and warm, and it smelled like him. Jasper's scent is different than all the rest of the Cullens somehow. I'm still trying to figure out the difference.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves and zipped the hoodie up, pulling the hood up to keep my hair dry as we ran to the ticket window.

We got our tickets and headed to the theater. Halfway there, I heard a voice behind me say, "Bella?"

I froze. "Mike?" I turned around.

He grinned. "Hey Bella. What're you doing here?" He noticed Jasper standing next to me. I could tell he was confused.

"Mike, you remember Jasper Hale, right?"

"Oh yeah... but I thought..." That's right. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were supposed to be in college.

"I didn't go across the country like my siblings did. I visit every weekend," Jasper lied, while affecting the emotional atmosphere.

Mike let it go and then asked, "So, what movie are you seeing?"

I told him. And then instantly regretted it.

"Hey that's what I'm seeing too!"

Great, I thought sarcastically.

We went into the darkened theater and found seats near the back. I sat in between Jasper and Mike.

All the fake blood must have made Mike queasy, because before the movie was even over, he was holding his head and moaning. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I don't feel so good," he whispered. "I think I'm gonna-" He ran out of the theater.

Jasper looked at me and we followed him out. He wasn't outside. Jasper looked in the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. "He's in there puking his guts out. He might be in there for awhile."

We sat down on a bench just outside the theater and waited.

After a few minutes, Mike came out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I think I'm coming down with something. I've been feeling funny all day."

"Give me your keys. We'll drive you home," Jasper said.

Mike didn't ask questions though I looked at Jasper questioningly. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'll get my car later." He stood up and then helped me stand.

We stopped by the concession stand and got an empty popcorn tub, before walking outside to Mike's Suburban. Jasper drove while I sat in the passenger seat and Mike sat in the back, holding the popcorn tub in case he threw up again, which he did. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sound, in case I threw up myself. Jasper, sensing my discomfort, reached out and grabbed my hand. I felt myself calm down. My own temporary queasiness went away as well.

We stopped in front of Mike's house and I walked him to the door. After his mother assured me he would be fine, I walked back to where Jasper stood. Mike was too sick to even think about we'd get home.

Jasper and I walked away from Mike's house, into the woods nearby. Jasper looked at me. "How do you feel about running?"

I stiffened. I had hated running with _him_ but I knew there was no other way for me to get home. I reluctantly gave in. "Ok. But I'm blaming you if I throw up."

He laughed and swung me over his back. "Hold on," he said.

I buried my face in his neck and squeezed my eyes shut. My arms were locked tightly around his neck and my legs were around his waist.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

And then he was running.

Running with Jasper wasn't nearly as traumatizing as it was with _him_. Maybe it was because Jasper was just slightly slower, but it was definitely more pleasant. If it wasn't for the wind and rain hitting my face, I never would have even known that we were running.

We stopped in front of my house and Jasper let me jump down. "I'm gonna go get my car. I'll be back before you go to sleep," he told me, before I disappeared inside the house. Charlie wasn't home yet so I started making dinner. Charlie came home just as I was finishing.

"Hey Bells. Did you like the movie?"

"Mike got sick."

We ate and then I disappeared up to my room. I started my homework. After I was done with everything but calculus, Jasper still wasn't back. I started getting anxious. I turned my computer on. "Where is he?" I asked aloud anxiously.

"Where's who?" A voice behind me asked.

I spun around in my desk chair and smiled. Jasper was sitting in the rocking chair. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Checking my e-mail. Renee gets anxious if I don't respond immediately."

He laughed and moved to sit on the bed next to the desk. I sent Renee a lengthy reply, telling her almost everything I had done today, and hit send.

After that, I finally decided to get started on calculus. "Hey Jasper?" I was suddenly embarrassed. I never usually asked for help. I just worked everything out myself.

"What do you need to be embarrassed about, Bella?"

"I need help with my homework."

"And your embarrassed about that?"

I looked down. "I just hate asking for help. It makes me seem weak."

He forced me to look at him. "There's nothing wrong with asking for help. It's a good thing."

I smiled. "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem. So, what do you need help with."

He helped me with my homework and then I decided to go to bed.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me as soon I lied down on my bed, just like he did every night. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep almost immediately.

I remembered that first night, when I had heard him say, "I love you". And now that I'm thinking about it, I think I'm falling in love with him too. I never even realized that I was still wearing his hoodie.

**A/N**: K, well, there you go. New chapter. Hopefully, by chapter 3, Bella and Jasper will be a couple! Read and review!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	3. I Love You

**A/N**: K, so, I don't _think_ you'll need to have seen "Moulin Rouge" to get this. I just put some stuff from the movie in here. So, there shouldn't be any confusion. And as for _why_ I put any part of "Moulin Rouge" in here is 'cause Bella's obsessed with _Romeo and Juliet_. And that movie (version she mentioned that she saw in _New Moon_. Not old one), is directed by the same guy who directed "Moulin Rouge". So, I figured Bella would like that movie... Um... oh yeah, I couldn't come up with a way to really end this chapter so I just decided to post it so you guys wouldn't shoot me. lol

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight (not even copies of the books. It's sad), or "Moulin Rouge". I just happen to own "Moulin Rouge" on DVD. Oh, and the song at the end is "All My Loving" by The Beatles. It's a good song. So, I don't own that either. John Lennon and Paul McCartney do...

* * *

**(Still Bella's POV)**

When I woke up the next morning, Jasper had taken his hoodie back. And I was kind of glad he did. I was burning up, even with his cold skin touching mine.

"I don't feel so good," I moaned before racing to the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach and Charlie came running.

"Are you okay, Bells?" He asked alarmed.

"I think I got what Mike has." I leaned over the toilet again and threw up.

After convincing Charlie I would be fine, he left for work, promising to check in on me later.

After Charlie left, Jasper was by my side, holding my hair back while I emptied my stomach again. He got a washcloth and got it wet, before pressing it against my hot forehead and the back of my neck.

I was in the bathroom all day with my head on Jasper's lap. Eventually I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was alone, and in my bed. Jasper must have carried me. There were a few pills sitting on my desk with a glass of water. I grabbed the pills and chugged the water. I was probably dehydrated.

I wondered where Jasper was when I noticed a note next to the computer. I picked it up.

_"Bella- I went hunting. I'll be back soon." _

I let my head fall back and I went back to sleep, content.

This time when I woke up, Jasper _was_ with me. He looked at me concerned. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I think it was just a twenty-four hour thing. What time is it?"

"Seven-ish. Charlie already left for work. Maybe you should eat something."

I didn't risk it though. The only thing I ate were Saltine crackers. And I made sure to brush my teeth really well.

Jasper and I were sitting at the kitchen table. He asked, "So... what do you wanna do now?"

I shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie?" It was the first thing that popped into my head.

He laughed. "Got any crappy zombie movies?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny. Actually, no. I was thinking about watching 'Moulin Rouge'."

"I never pictured _you_ liking that movie. But, it makes sense. If you liked 'Romeo and Juliet'."

I lied down on the couch while Jasper put the DVD in the DVD player. He moved my head gently and sat down, lying my head on his lap.

I sat up and crawled into his lap, resting my head on his shoulder while he pressed play.

He took his hoodie off and covered me with it before wrapping his arms around my waist.

I asked, "You're okay with watching this?"

He laughed. "Don't tell Emmett this, but... I actually like this movie."

We watched the movie in silence for a while before I said, "Thanks for staying with me."

"I would never leave you when you were that sick."

"No. I meant, thanks for staying with me this whole entire time. It means a lot."

"Your welcome, Bella."

And before I even realized what was happening, I was kissing him.

He was shocked for a second before he started responding and deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair.

He put more love and passion into that kiss than Edward ever had. Edward was always concerned about my safety, as if I couldn't take care of myself.

Jasper didn't end it abruptly either, which had always bothered me. He pulled back gently and rested his forehead against mine. "Wow."

I bit my lower lip. "Jasper... I-" Suddenly I was nervous. How hard could it be to tell him how I feel???

He kissed me again. "I know that you love me. I'm an empath. Remember?"

I blushed. He continued. "And I love you too. I have for a long time."

"So I wasn't dreaming when I heard you say that?"

He stiffened. "You heard?"

"I thought I was dreaming."

He didn't answer. I looked at him and saw he had his head down. He was muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," over and over again.

I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "I'm glad you said it. I probably would have never figured it out myself if you hadn't. Don't beat yourself up about it."

He relaxed finally and I rested my head on his shoulder again. I asked, "My scent doesn't bother you at all?"

He shook his head. "I almost don't notice it anymore. And even if I did, I would never be able to hurt you Bella. It would kill me if I ever did."

I went back to watching the movie, content with his answer.

By now we had missed most of the movie and it was already on the "Elephant Love Medley" scene.

Jasper started singing along with the movie. "All you need is love." He looked at me.

I laughed and responded by saying, "A girl's got to eat."

He was smiling now. "All you need is love."

"She'll end up on the streets."

"All you need is love." Jasper's face was close to mine now.

I looked right at him and sang, "Love is just a game."

"I was made for loving you, baby. You were made for loving me."

"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee."

"Just one night. Give me just one night."

"There's no way 'cause you can't pay."

We continued like that until the end of the scene, where we shared a kiss.

After we broke apart, I said, "I love this movie."

"Me too," he said with a smile.

We sat in comfortable silence, watching the rest of the movie.

"So, you're really over... _him_?" He asked eventually.

I sighed. "Yes. I'm over Edward. I loved him at one point. But he hurt me. And you were there for me when I needed someone the most. Can I ask a question of my own?"

He nodded.

"Why me?" I asked.

He thought about it. "You know. I really don't know. You know, I'd been watching you before I even came back to Forks." He told me about his depression and how he figured out it was coming from me. "And I just found myself falling in love with you," he finished. "I can't explain it any other way."

I smiled. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, does it?" I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. I guess it doesn't."

He stiffened. "Shit. Charlie's home early." He set me down on the couch, grabbed his hoodie, and disappeared.

I rested my head on a pillow on the couch and pretended to be resting as Charlie walked through the door with a pizza. "Feeling better, Bells?" He asked, seeing me on the couch.

"Yeah. Much better."

"Well that's good. I got a pizza if you're hungry."

"I don't think I should risk it." I pressed stop on the DVD remote and got off the couch. "I think I'm gonna go rest."

"Ok. You go do that. I'll leave some pizza for you to eat later."

"Thanks dad." I escaped to my room.

Jasper was sitting on my bed. I broke into a grin and skipped over to him and sat on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder once again as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So... you planning on telling Charlie about me any time soon?" He ran his fingers through my hair gently.

I groaned. "I forgot about that. He probably doesn't even remember you. And that fact that your Edward's brother might just cause him to shoot you."

He laughed. "I'm lucky I'm bulletproof."

"Yeah you are." I thought for a minute. "How about this. We'll tell him about us tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

I felt sleepy all of a sudden and I suspected it had something to do with Jasper. I glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "You should be sleeping anyways. You're sick."

I gave an over dramatic sigh. "Fine."

Jasper tucked me in under the covers and lay next to me on top of them. I snuggled as close to him as possible and kissed him. "I love you, Jasper."

He returned the kiss. "I love you too, Bella. Now go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and let dreams take over.

It was probably hours later when I heard him sing quietly, "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true... And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday. And I'll send all my loving to you..."

I cracked my eye open and asked him sleepily, "What song is that?"

He looked embarrassed. "Did I wake you up?"

I kissed him lightly. I was a little more awake now. "Not at all. Now what song is that."

"'All My Loving' by The Beatles. I've had it stuck in my head for awhile."

"I like it. Keep singing."

He hugged me close to him and laughed quietly. "Ok then."

I closed my eyes again and snuggled into his shoulder. He started singing again. "I'll pretend that I'm kissing, the lips I am missing. And hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday. And I'll send all my loving to you."

I didn't hear the rest of the song. I was asleep.


	4. Another Girl, Another Planet

**A/N**: Here you go, Chapter 4! This was a little harder to write 'cause it's entirely in Jasper's POV. But I hope you all like it! Oh, and the songs in order are, "Something" by The Beatles, "Miracle" by Paramore, and Blink-182's cover of "Another Girl, Another Planet".

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I don't own The Beatles, and I only own Paramore's CDs... and I don't own Blink-182 or whoever happened to write "Another Girl, Another Planet" originally. You know what, I don't own anything! There? Happy? lol.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I can't believe Bella and I are finally together. Yet, I can't stop doubting myself. Am I as good as Edward? What's gonna happen if he comes back?

Bella's emotions practically screamed love for me, but she had felt that way about Edward too. What if she forgave him and left me...

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of that thought. Bella would never do anything like that to me. She'd said so herself that she was over him.

I kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to me, mumbling something in her sleep. I smiled. How had I even let myself think those thoughts?

Bella was silent for a while before she said something really interesting. She said something along the lines of, "Screw you Edward. I love Jasper!"

I stifled a laugh. Her sleep-talking drove the last of the bad thoughts from my mind.

Another Beatles song came to mind (I really need to stop listening to them so much). I started singing softly, too quiet for Bella's ears, so I wouldn't wake her up. "Something in the way she moves. Attracts me like no other lover..." (A/N: Can you guys tell I've been watching Across The Universe obsessively? XD)

I stated thinking about what Charlie's reaction would be. He hated Edward, that I know. But would he hate me too? I was prepared to affect his emotions should he decide to actually shoot me...

Hopefully, Charlie would accept me. And even if he didn't, I don't think it would really bother Bella.

Bella woke up around nine o'clock the next morning. She smiled at me and kissed me before saying she needed a "human moment".

I waited patiently for her to come back. I moved to sit in the rocking chair and picked up _Wuthering Heights _again.

Bella came back fully dressed after brushing her teeth. She skipped over to me and sat on my lap.

"Morning," I said, kissing her.

"Morning." She looked down. "Did I say anything embarrassing in my sleep?"

I tried not to laugh. She looked horrified. "I did didn't I!"

"Well... I don't know about _embarrassing_, but you said something pretty interesting."

"What did I say?"

I told her and she blushed, burying her face in my shoulder, embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're a sleep-talker. What's the big deal?" I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, but it's so embarrassing! Especially with you 'cause you hear everything and you don't sleep!"

I hugged her close to me. "It's okay, Bella. I'm sorry for laughing."

"It's okay. I would've too if I were you."

We sat in comfortable silence for a minute before I asked a question that had been on my mind for hours. "So... what're you gonna tell Charlie?"

She groaned. "Why did you have to remind me?" She sighed. "I think he might just have to come home and see you."

"Ok then..."

She stood up then. "I'm hungry."

I followed her down to the kitchen, where she grabbed a piece of cold pizza out of the fridge.

She grabbed a paper plate and then sat at the table eating her pizza. I sat across from her.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I asked, "So, what do you wanna do today?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just now realizing how boring Forks is."

I laughed. "Wanna go back to my house?"

"Sure."

I smiled. "Great. There's something I kinda wanna show you."

"What?"

I looked down, suddenly self-conscious. "Did Edward ever tell you that I play guitar?"

She looked shocked and dropped her pizza on the table. "You play guitar?"

I nodded.

"I wanna hear you!" She was ecstatic.

I looked up at her and smiled shyly. "Really?" Why had I even brought it up? The truth was I'm not very comfortable playing around other people. Esme's tried to get me to play for her for years... Yet, somehow, all my self-consciousness went away with Bella. I_ wanted_ to play for her.

Bella smiled back. "Really."

She finished her pizza and then we took her truck to my house.

She sat down on the couch in the living room while I raced upstairs to get one of my many guitars.

I opened my walk-in closet, which actually doesn't have many clothes in it (that's what a dresser's for). My twenty or so guitars sat in the back in their cases. I stood there for a few minutes. Electric or acoustic? I thought for a few more minutes before grabbing my favorite electric, a Billie Joe Armstrong Signature Series Les Paul Junior with a Sunburst finish, and my portable Vox amp. I raced back downstairs at vampire speed.

Bella was waiting patiently on the couch. She smiled when I entered the room and sat on a couch adjacent to the one she was sitting on.

"So, what're you gonna play?" She asked.

"What do you wanna hear?" I responded.

She thought for a minute. "Ok well I'm kinda musically challenged. So, there's this song I really like, but I don't know what it's called or who it's by."

"Can you sing it?" I asked, opening the guitar case and taking out my most prized possession. I plugged it into the amp, while still looking at Bella.

She blushed and said quietly, "I'm not a very good singer."

"I'm sure you're a great singer."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll sing it. But don't laugh."

"I would never laugh," I said honestly.

She bit her lower lip nervously before taking a deep breath and singing. "I've gone for too long. Living like I'm not alive. So, I'm gonna start over tonight, beginning with you and I. When this memory fades, I'm gonna make sure it's replaced. With chances taken, hope embraced. And have I told you?"

I sat there in amazement. Bella had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. Of course I knew the song. It happened to be my favorite Paramore song besides "That's What You Get", "Whoa", and "Fences".

Bella's voice faded at the second verse and she bit her lip again nervously. "It was horrible, wasn't it?"

I shook my head. "You couldn't sing badly if you tried. That was amazing!"

"Really?"

"Really."

She relaxed and her face smoothed out into a smile. "Thanks. So, can you play it?"

I grinned and nodded. "By the way, that's a Paramore song."

"What's it called?"

"'Miracle'."

I turned my amp on and turned the effects knob to the right setting. I started playing flawlessly, my fingers flying across the fretboard with ease. With enough practice, I was now able to do what most guitarists couldn't, play both guitar parts at the same time.

I finished and looked at Bella, who was looking at me with her mouth open in shock.

I laughed and closed her mouth for her. She blinked a few times before regaining her ability to talk. "That... was _amazing_! You're better than Synyster Gates!" She continued, naming the lead guitarist of Avenged Sevenfold.

"You really think so?"

She nodded. "You're much better."

I set my guitar down and moved to sit next to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"How many guitars do you own, anyway?" She asked.

I counted in my head. "One, two... around twenty...?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah... that's what I spend most of my money on." I pointed to the guitar sitting on the other couch. "_That_ right there is my pride and joy."

"What kind is it?" She seemed genuinely interested, which is more than I can say about anyone in my family. The only other person who plays anything is Edward, and he plays not only piano, but _classical_ music, which I hate. So, I can't talk guitars with many people.

"It's a fifteen hundred dollar Billie Joe Armstrong Les Paul Junior."

"Wow. Fifteen _hundred_?"

I nodded.

She was silent for a few minutes. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I've always kinda wanted to learn guitar."

"I could teach you! I have the perfect guitar too."

I didn't wait for her to answer. I raced upstairs and came back with a Sheena Pink, Daisy Rock guitar.

Bella looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "You _own_ a pink guitar?"

"Yes, I own a Daisy Rock guitar. Shut up. They're really nice guitars, they have a great sound, and Robert Smith from The Cure uses them!" I stuck my tongue out at her. "So there!"

She laughed. "Fine. I believe you." She took the guitar from me.

I picked up my guitar and started teaching Bella chords and notes. She's a fast learner. Within a few hours, she could play the beginning riff of "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath (A/N: Easiest riff ever).

I was impressed. "You're getting really good, Bella!" I set my guitar down in its case.

She smiled. "Well, you're a good teacher."

"Thanks." I added, "By the way, you can keep that guitar."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Emmett makes fun of me enough as it is. It would be better if you kept it."

She put the guitar down and threw her arms around my neck.

I hugged her back and kissed her.

She returned the kiss eagerly and tangled her fingers in my hair.

We were making out on the couch but then Bella had to pull back and breathe. She smiled at me. "Edward never did that with me." She made a face. "He was always afraid he'd hurt me."

I hugged her close to me. "I couldn't hurt you if I tried, Bella?"

She buried her face in the crook of my neck and smiled. Her emotions were contentment and happiness. "Jasper?"

"What?" I answered quietly.

"Can you play another song?"

"Sure."

Bella pulled back so I could pick up my guitar. I turned my amp back on. "What do you want me to play now?"

"You pick."

I thought for a minute.

"I got it." I started playing a song by Blink-182 (their version of it anyway).

_I always flirt with death  
I could kill, but I don't care about it  
I can face your threats  
Stand up tall and scream and shout about it_

The smell of Bella's blood had at one time, consumed my thoughts. So much, that I almost killed her. But now I barely notice it. There's still a risk that I _could_ hurt her, but I know I never could. That's what that verse meant to me.

_  
I think I'm on another world with you (with you)  
I'm on another planet with you (with you)_

Bella smiled, realizing why I picked this song.

_  
You always get under my skin  
I don't find it irritating  
You always play to win  
I don't need rehabilitating_

Bella started singing with me. I didn't think she would know this song... but I was glad she was singing. I sang the next verse by myself.

_  
Space travel's in my blood  
And there ain't nothing I can do about it  
Long journeys wear me out but  
oh god you know we won't live without it_

Bella finished up the song with:

_  
Another girl is loving you now  
Another planet, forever holding you down  
Another planet_

"That was _so_ sweet, Jasper!"

I smiled at her. "That song always reminds me of you."

I taught Bella a few more songs and riffs on the guitar before we decided to head back to her house. I put her new guitar in the bed of her truck before rushing back up to my room to get one of my amps. I have at least five, two of which are portable. I gave her my other Vox amp.

"Are you sure?" She asked me when I told her she could keep the amp too.

"Yes, I'm sure. You can't play an electric without an amp."

"Okay then."

I opened the passenger door for her and helped her climb in before getting in the driver's seat. I started the truck and grabbed her hand.

I held her hand the whole ride back to her house.

_  
_"So, what do you think Charlie's reaction's gonna be?" I asked Bella, not taking my eyes off the road. I know it made her nervous when I did.

"Hopefully he likes you. And even if he doesn't, I don't really care."

I laughed. "Glad to hear it."

"I hope you don't have to manipulate his emotions."

"I'm ready if I have to."

We got to her house and Bella started making dinner for her and Charlie. I sat on the couch and played Bella's guitar, unplugged. I just sat there noodling (A/N: That just means shredding/making up crazy riffs and solos on the spot).

I put the guitar back in its gig bag when Bella sat down on the couch next to me. "Charlie should be home soon." She grabbed my hand. Nervousness radiated off her and I sent a wave of calm her way.

She smiled at me, still a little nervous. "Thanks Jasper."

The front door opened. "Bella? You home?" Charlie called from the front of the house.

"I'm in the living room!" Bella called back.

Charlie walked into the living room and stopped, seeing Bella and I holding hands.

He was clearly confused. "Who's this?"

"Dad. You remember Jasper Hale? Right?" Bella said.

Charlie tried to remember why my name sounded so familiar. "Oh! That's right! You're one of Dr. Cullen's sons, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That's me."

"Aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"I decided to take a break for awhile."

Charlie didn't question my answer, though he was still confused. He sat down in a chair and asked, "So, what brings you back to Forks?"

Bella answered. "He's my boyfriend, dad."

Charlie was silent.

* * *

**A/N**: Ooooooooh! Cliffhanger! I'm such a bitch, huh? XD Yeah, if you're wondering why Jasper owns a pink guitar, it just kinda popped into my head. I mean, Daisy Rock guitars are friggin _awesome_! And every guy needs a pink guitar. Right? And it's true, Robert Smith _does_ use Daisy Rock guitars. But he uses Heartbreaker Series ones, which are, you guessed it, heart-shaped! XD And you thought Jasper's was bad! Oh, and by the way, I want both guitars mentioned in this chapter _soooo _badly! I would do _anything_ to own a Billie Joe Armstrong Les Paul Jr.!  



	5. Charlie's Reaction

**(Bella's POV)**

"That's... great," Charlie responded awkwardly, keeping calm. But even I knew that he was secretly fuming.

Jasper stood up. "I should probably get going. It was nice meeting you, Chief Swan." He shook Charlie's hand politely before walking towards the door.

I stood up too and walked him to the front door. "He's pissed, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah... That's why I think I should leave."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't want him to leave.

I felt his cold arms snake around my waist. "I'll be in your room, Bella."

"You'd better," I mumbled.

He suppressed a laugh and pulled back so he could give me a quick peck on the lips. He said a little more loudly so Charlie would hear, "I'll see you later, Bella." Then he walked out the door.

I walked back into the living room, where Charlie was still sitting in his chair. "What is wrong with you?" I demanded angrily.

"Bella! Don't talk to me like that! I'm your father!"

I didn't care. "Why do you always hate my boyfriends!"

"I thought you learned your lesson after Edward!"

"Jasper's different! He would never hurt me like that!" I was a little unsure of my answer. Would Jasper leave me like Edward had?

"Well... what about Jake?" Somehow I knew Jacob would wind up in the argument.

"Is that what this is about!?" I was yelling now, and practically in tears.

"What?" Charlie stood up.

"You hate Jasper 'cause he's not _Jake_? When will you get it through your head!? I. Don't. Like. Jacob. Black!" I said each word slowly and deliberately, so Charlie would finally understand.

Charlie was silent.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I locked it and slid to the floor, my head in my hands, bawling my eyes out. Charlie just didn't get it.

"Bella. What's wrong?"

I looked up. Jasper was standing next to my open window. I stood up and rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and tried calming me down. "Shhh. It's okay, Bella."

He picked me up and set me on my bed gently before sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around me.

I let another sob escape and crawled into his lap.

He didn't say anything, just held me while I cried.

"Why doesn't he get it?" I said through my tears.

"Get what?" Jasper asked.

"I don't like Jake. At least not like _that_."

"So, that's why he hates me?"

I nodded.

Jasper didn't say anything. I didn't really expect him to either.

I took a deep breath and tried to stop the last of my tears.

Within a few minutes, it was down to only the occasional sniffle.

"I love you, Jasper." I said quietly.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Bella."

I asked a question that had been on my mind ever since my argument with Charlie. "Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd never leave me. Would you?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "Of course not. How could you even_think_ that?"

I told him about what Charlie had said and started crying all over again.

Jasper kissed my cheek. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

And somehow, I knew I could trust him.

He took a deep breath. "Bella? Can I ask you something now?"

I nodded.

"What would you do if Edward came back?"

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I mean, I won't ever leave you. Unless you wanted me to."

"Are you asking if I'd ever leave you for Edward?" I finally understood what he was trying to say.

He nodded, looking embarrassed.

I hugged him. "Of course not, Jasper! I love you."

He smiled. "I believe you."

He froze suddenly and cursed under his breath. "Charlie's coming." He set me down on my bed and got up to leave.

I caught his hand. "The door's locked. He can't get in."

Jasper relaxed and sat down next to me. Just as he said, Charlie was knocking on the door, asking if he could come in.

"I need some time to be alone!" I called.

"Ok then. I just want you to know that I'm sorry, Bells."

"I forgive you, Charlie. But I just need to be alone right now."

I heard footsteps and knew Charlie was probably going back downstairs to watch TV.

I suddenly realized how tired I was. I'd had a long day.

"Go to sleep," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I stood up and went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas (the same ones I used to wear when Edward came over) and brush my teeth.

I walked back into my room and saw Jasper still sitting on my bed.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder.

We didn't say anything. We just sat there in comfortable silence.

It was me yawning that broke the silence. Jasper smiled. "What did I tell you? Go to sleep."

I rolled my eyes but crawled under the covers anyway. He pulled the covers back and climbed in next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled and rested my head on his chest. I didn't sleep though. I had another burning question that I needed to ask him. I lifted my head to look at him. "Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"If you could... would you change me?"

He stopped breathing for what felt like five straight minutes. Finally, he let out a breath of air and responded. "Yes. I would. But the problem is that I don't think I'd _be_ able to... My self-control's gotten better, but not _that_ much better. And I don't know how I could live with myself if I killed you."

I thought about his answer, and decided that it didn't bother me like Edward's had. Jasper had a valid reason to not change me himself.

Jasper added, "Carlisle might be able to do it... You should talk to him."

"Ok. I will. If he comes back."

"He will. They all will eventually. I know Emmett misses you. So does Alice."

I felt sad at that moment. I missed Emmett and Alice too. And Carlisle and Esme. Hell, I even kind of missed Rosalie. The only one I didn't miss was Edward...

Jasper pressed his cold lips against mine briefly. "Don't be sad. They'll be back soon."

"I hope so."

"They will. Now go to sleep."

"Ok." I rested my head on his chest again. I told him once again, "I love you, Jasper," before closing my eyes.

I didn't hear his response. I fell asleep. But I knew what he said.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, this chapter's a little shorter than usual... but I was running out of ideas. But I'm thinking Edward's gonna come back soon. It's still gonna be JasperxBella though. It ALWAYS bothers me when authors write a JasperxBella but then Edward comes back and Bella gets back together with Edward!!! grrrr! ok, im done with my rant. Review!!!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. 'Cause if I did, I would be rich and my name would be Stephanie Meyer. But I'm not rich and my name isn't even close to Stephanie Meyer. lol


	6. Family Reunion

**(Bella's POV)**

I had school the next day, which sucked because Jasper technically graduated last year and didn't go to Forks High anymore.

So when Jasper tried to wake me up the next morning, I just ignored him and snuggled closer to him.

I heard him laugh. "Bella. C'mon. You have school today."

"I don't wanna go to school today," I mumbled.

"Charlie would kill me if I let you miss school," he said, laughing again and kissing my shoulder.

I looked at him. "He wouldn't know it was you who let me miss it."

"He'd still kick my ass."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he had a point. "Fine. I'll go."

"Good." He kissed me.

I deepened it and we were making out for a few minutes before Jasper pulled back. I pouted.

"You really should get ready for school."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and grabbed a change of clothes before going to the bathroom.

I took a quick, cold shower to wake me up and then got dressed. I decided to wear a pink Paramore girl's tee and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a pair of red ballet flats. I knew Alice would be proud.

I brushed my wet hair out and pulled half of it back into a half-ponytail. Then I brushed my teeth

When I went back to my room, Jasper was gone. I knew he was getting his car to take me to school. He left his Bayside hoodie though and I grabbed it and put it on, inhaling his scent.

I grabbed my backpack and then walked downstairs and made myself a Pop-tart, sitting down at the kitchen table to wait for Jasper.

"I was wondering where my hoodie was."

I jumped and turned around. Jasper was standing right behind me. I grinned.

He bent down and kissed me. "Ready to go?"

"I think I'd rather stay right here today."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Seriously Bella. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"I'm gonna have to speed today. You're running late. Are you okay with that?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'll try to keep it under one hundred miles per hour."

"Thanks."

I followed him out to his car.

I was so used to him keeping to the speed limit that the sudden speed scared me shitless.

He grabbed my hand. "Try not to focus on the speed, Bella."

I did what he said and focused on him instead.

We made it to Forks High within three minutes, with ten minutes to spare.

Unfortunately, we parked right when Jessica Stanley was getting out of her car.

As soon as Jasper and I got out of the car, Jessica ran up to me. "Hi Bella!"

"Oh. Hi Jessica...?" I was confused. Why was she suddenly acting like my best friend?

I looked at her again and saw he looking at, not me, but Jasper.

He looped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. Jessica's face fell and I laughed to myself.

Jasper kissed me. "I'll meet you after school."

I just nodded.

He let go of me and got back into his car.

As soon as he sped off, Jessica was clinging to my arm and talking a mile a minute. "Since _when_ are you dating _Jasper Hale_? Does this mean that Alice is back? Is he cheating on Alice? Are you and Edward officially over? Are you cheating on Edward?"

"Oh my God! Shut up!" I said irritably. She was really starting to annoy me. "I've been dating Jasper for awhile now. No, he is _not_ cheating on Alice! Yes, Edward and I are officially over. And no, Alice is not back. There? Are you happy? There's your gossip."

Jessica was silent. "Fine," she said coolly."I'll just leave then."

She stalked off and I walked to my first period class.

The day went by agonizingly slow. I didn't pay much attention in any of my classes and found myself thinking about Jasper instead. About how much I loved him. And how Edward wasn't even half as cute as Jasper. Sure, he had the vampiric good looks, but that was really nothing compared to Jasper. I think the only reason why I hadn't noticed or paid much attention to Jasper in the past was because he was with Alice.

I also loved that Jasper never seemed to worry about my safety. He knew without even having to think that he would and never could hurt me. And I also loved how he always knew what to do or say whenever I was feeling bad... and he always knew when I didn't want him to use his power on me, when I just wanted to go on being upset for while.

I smiled, thinking about my amazingly perfect, gorgeous emo rocker empathic vampire boyfriend.

A piece of paper sliding onto my desk interrupted my thoughts. It was a note from Angela, who sits next to me.

_What're you so happy about?_

I looked over at her. She was looking at me expectantly. I wrote back, _Why do I have to have a reason?_ I slid the note back.

_"We're in MATH!!! There's nothing to be happy about! And we live in Forks, so it can't be anything exciting that happened to you..._

I stifled a laugh at that. _I'll tell you at lunch_.

I saw her roll her eyes and crumpled up the note so we wouldn't get caught.

Just as I expected, at lunch, Angela sat next to me and demanded, "What are you so happy about?"

"What would you say if I told you I got a new boyfriend?"

"I'd ask when did you get over Edward."

"A while ago."

"You mean you actually have a new boyfriend? Who? And don't tell me it's Mike."

"I would rather drop dead than date Mike!"

"Then who is it?" I'd never seen Angela get this excited about anything.

"Jasper Hale," I said quietly, suddenly nervous about what she might say.

"You mean him and Alice broke up?"

I nodded.

"And she doesn't care that you're dating her ex?"

I nodded once again.

Angela smiled. "Than I'm happy for you. I already know that he passes the friend test."

I laughed. "Thanks Angela. Glad to know you approve."

The rest of the day went by a little more quickly, but still painfully slow, if that makes any sense.

As soon as the last bell rang, I raced out to the student parking lot, luckily without tripping.

Jasper was leaning against his car with his arms crossed over his chest. He broke into a grin when he saw me and engulfed me in a hug.

I hugged him back and kissed him. "I missed you."

He laughed. "I missed you too. C'mon. We gotta get going."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

He held the passenger door open for me and I got in, wondering what he was up to.

He sped out of the parking lot.

"Why are you speeding."

"You'll be glad I did in a little while."

I realized we weren't going to my house. We were going to his.

"Why are we going to your house."

"It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes.

He stopped in the driveway and before I could unbuckle my seatbelt, he was there, holding my door open.

He led me to the front door. I was more confused than ever. "Ready?" He asked.

"For what?"

He opened the door.

I stepped inside and he closed the door behind him.

I still didn't know what he was talking about. But then...

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I saw a blur and then felt someone slam into me, hugging me around the waist.

Once I got over the shock, I looked down and saw... "Alice?"

She let go of me and looked up at my face and beamed. "We came back!"

"Oh my god!" We squealed and hugged again.

"I missed you soooo much!"

I felt someone else hugging both of us and knew it was Emmett. "Emmett!"

"Bella!" He sounded like an over caffeinated little kid.

When everyone had let go of me, I saw Carlisle and Esme standing near the staircase, smiling at me.

Esme rushed over to me and hugged me carefully. "We missed you Bella."

"I missed you guys too."

Esme let go of me and Carlisle asked, "Do I get a hug to."

I laughed and hugged him.

When I pulled back, I noticed that Rosalie was standing a little ways away. I waved and smiled, knowing she probably wouldn't want a hug.

She waved back and gave me a small smile, which, coming from Rosalie, meant a lot.

I made my way back over to Jasper, who wrapped his arm around me and smiled. "Happy?"

I looked up at him with a grin. "Very."

Alice squealed. "You two are so _cute _together!"

I blushed.

We all moved into the living room and sat down on the various couches.

I asked, "When did you guys come back?"

Alice answered. "We got back today. We just missed Forks too much. And you."

I asked the question that had been on my mind ever since I had gotten over the shock of the Cullens being back. "Is..." I couldn't finish it.

Carlisle, knowing what I was going to ask, said, "No, Bella. Edward isn't here."

I didn't know whether to be happy or insulted. At that moment, I decided that I didn't care. I had my family back.

I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder and grabbed his hand, listening to Alice ramble on about something. I think it involved shoes and France...

Suddenly, she stopped mid-sentence. She was staring off into space- a vision.

She snapped out of it. We all looked at her expectantly. She looked around at our faces. "He decided to come back."

* * *

**A/N**: Oooooh! Another cliffy! XD

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like Stephanie Meyer? No! I'm way too short! lol. So, there's your answer. I don't own anything. So don't sue me.


	7. Edward's Return

**A/N**: Here you go, Chapter 7. Edward may seem a bit OOC... just a warning. Read and review!!! Songs used in order were "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls and "Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold.

**Disclaimer**: As much as I wish I owned Twilight, I still don't.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Do you know when?" I asked.

"He's coming up the driveway right now," Alice replied. Before the last word even left her lips, we heard the front door open and rushed to see who it was.

As Alice predicted, Edward was standing in the doorway, taking in the sight before him, me with my arm around Bella's waist, Alice standing off to the side, with everyone else crowded around us.

Shit. He had no idea Alice and I even broke up.

Edward was confused, but that confusion slowly turned to realization and finally anger.

"Let go of her," he said menacingly, too quiet for Bella's ears.

Instead, I tightened my grip on her waist.

Edward let out a low growl. "Jasper? Can I talk to you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I reluctantly let go of Bella and followed Edward to the kitchen.

"What are you thinking? _Bella_!? You could kill her!" He was furious.

"But I haven't." _And you can't control her,_ I added in my head. I stayed calm while Edward went insane.

"You tried to_ kill her_ on her birthday!" He exploded. "How do you know you won't do it again?"

_I just know._

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "What happened when she gets another paper cut? What then? You're gonna be right next to her! And then what happens? You kill her!!!!"

At that moment, Bella burst into the kitchen in hysterics.

"Stop it! Just stop it, Edward! Jasper didn't do anything!"

Edward let go of me, still fuming.

I'd forgotten how much he overreacted. He needs anger management.

Bella continued. "You're being a fucking idiot!"

Edward and I both looked at her in shock. Bella _never_ cussed, which meant that she was dead serious.

Bella explained, "_You_ were the one who left! _You_ were the one who told me to move on! So, guess what? I did!"

She grabbed my hand. "C'mon Jasper. Let's go."

She led me out of the kitchen, leaving Edward to dwell on what she had just said.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," I said.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I intervened when I did."

Alice looked over at me. "Is Bella okay?" She asked so only I could here.

I nodded and led Bella upstairs to the third floor, where my room was.

She sat down on my bed and looked around while I walked into my closet. I needed to play guitar. It always helped me calm down.

"Nice room," she commented.

I stuck my head out of the closet and smiled. "Thanks."

My room's different than most in the house. I painted it completely black and it has red carpeting. You can't see much of the paint on the walls anyways, I covered every inch of space with posters and stickers and old sticky meet and greet passes. I have a whole wall of CDs too, just like Edward, but they're alphabetized and obviously my taste in music is much better.

I picked out two acoustic guitars and walked out of my closet, setting one case in front of Bella. "It always helps me calm down," I explained as I sat down next to her.

I opened up one case and took out the guitar. But Bella made no move to take out her own guitar. "I'd rather listen to you play," she said.

I smiled and tuned my guitar quickly. Then I thought for a minute before I started playing. "Today is a winding road, that's taken me to places that I didn't want to go. Whoa..."

Bella sat there listening politely with a smile on her face. Once I got to the chorus though, her smiled widened. I sang, "Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my thunder. So bring... on the rain! Bring on the thunder..."

I stopped playing and set my guitar down gently before grabbing Bella and pulling her into my arms. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes, still smiling.

With her eyes still closed, she said quietly, "I love you, Jasper. And I don't care what Edward says. I know you'd never hurt me." She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

I leaned down to kiss her. She met me halfway and pressed her warm lips to my cold ones.

I could feel Edward's jealousy from here as he saw our kiss in my mind. I laughed against Bella's lips. She pulled back and looked at me suspiciously. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

I laughed again. "Nothing. Edward's just jealous."

She laughed with me. "He deserves it. He tried to kill you!"

"He wouldn't have been able to."

"He still has anger issues."

"Touche."

She laughed.

After what felt like hours, we found ourselves lying next to each other on my bed, hand and hand and staring at the inky black ceiling.

Bella asked, "Why did you paint your room black?"

"It's one of my favorite colors. And it looks cool."

Bella didn't answer. She just rolled over onto her side. I did the same so we were facing each other. Bella scooted closer to me and I instinctively moved my other hand to rest on her waist.

We just lay there in silence, looking at each other.

It was Bella's stomach that broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little," she admitted.

I sat up. "Let's get you some food."

At that moment, Alice ran into my room and screamed, "Shopping!!!!!!!!!"

Bella and I laughed and Bella told her, "After I eat."

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Hurry up then so we can get going!" She raced out of the room.

I picked Bella up. "You might wanna close your eyes."

She squeezed them shut and pressed her face into the crook of my neck.

Once she was comfortable, I ran downstairs and out the front door at vampire speed.

Alice was leaning against my car with her arms crossed. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

I set Bella down and threw my keys to Alice, who caught them easily.

I held the back door open for Bella before sliding in next to her while Alice started the car. "Watch the speed," I told her.

She turned her head to look at me. "Are you serious?"

"Do you want me to drive?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I'll keep it under a hundred."

"Good." I grabbed Bella's hand.

Alice started speeding towards Seattle. And as I suspected, Bella freaked out. She squeezed my hand as tightly as she could and her fear hit me in waves. I struggled to calm her down, but succeeded.

She turned to me and gave me a small smile. "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem."

Alice asked, "So... what do you wanna eat, Bella?"

Bella shrugged. "I dunno."

We ended up going through the drive-thru at a McDonald's.

Alice looked at Bella through the rearview mirror. "You look great today, Bella! I'm proud of you!"

Bella smiled. "Thanks Alice. So, what'd I miss?"

Alice started talking a mile a minute. I think she forgot Bella was human, because only I could understand her. So I translated.

Once Alice ran out of things to say (which I didn't even know was possible), she turned on the radio. She has much better taste in music than Edward, who listens to mostly oldies, which isn't bad. It's just... old.

An Avenged Sevenfold song was playing- "Bat Country"- and I couldn't help but head bang and sing along. "Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn? Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction..."

Bella was laughing her ass off at me and I stopped singing. I stuck my tongue out at her. "It's a good song!" I said defensively.

She just kept laughing, so I poked her in the ribs to make her squeal.

Alice dragged Bella and me to the biggest mall in Seattle, and kept us there for _hours_!

It was already _nine_ when we started driving back home. The only reason why we left when we did is because all the stores were closed.

Alice dropped Bella and I off at Bella's house before driving off. Bella walked through the front door, I climbed through her window.

I sat in the rocking chair in the corner and waited for Bella to come upstairs. I heard her talk to Charlie for a bit before I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs.

When Bella did come into her room, she was in her pajamas already with her teeth brushed.

She smiled when she saw me and settled herself on my lap, just like she always did. She rested her head on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while before I picked her up and tucked her under the covers and settled myself next to her.

She snuggled close to me and rested her head on my chest, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

I watched her sleep for a few hours before realizing I should probably go home and shower and change real quick...

I got up silently and looked back at Bella. She mumbled something and rolled over. She would be fine while I was gone.

I jumped out of her window and ran home.

When I got there, I jumped in the shower and was out within five minutes. I was focused on getting back to Bella.

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a Sex Pistols t-shirt and slipped my checkered Vans on. I checked the clock. Not even fifteen minutes had passed. I hoped Bella didn't wake up...

I was getting ready to blow dry my hair when an overwhelming feeling of jealousy caused me to turn around. Edward was standing in my doorway, leaning against the frame.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You're using her. You don't really love her. You're just manipulating her emotions!"

"What the fuck? I would never do anything like that!" I yelled.

He smirked. "Just wait 'til I tell her."

I realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to get Bella back. And how? By manipulating her. I knew how persuasive he could be... and it didn't help that he went to school with her and I 'graduated'.

"Fuck," I cussed under my breath. "Just get out, Edward!"

"Don't think I won't fight for her," he said before walking out, that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

I took a deep breath and tried not to think about what he might do. Bella would never believe him. Would she? It was times like this that I hated being an empath.

Alice, who was walking by, stopped in my open bedroom doorway. "She's not gonna believe him. And I won't let him talk to her."

"Thanks Alice."

She smiled. "No problem. Now get back to Bella before she wakes up."

She walked away and I got around to actually blow drying my hair before racing back to Bella's house.

I slipped through her window and stopped, just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful.

She had kicked the covers to the floor in his sleep. Her tank top had bunched up a little in her sleep too, exposing her stomach.

I smiled and adjusted her tank top before picking the covers up off the floor and tucking them in around her.

After that, I pulled the covers back and crawled in next to her. She smiled in her sleep and rolled over, draping her arm around my waist and pressing her lips to my neck.

I felt her kiss my neck and mumble, "I was waiting for you to come back."

I couldn't tell if she was sleep-talking or not. But I didn't really care.

I smiled and focused on watching her sleep. But I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward might do.

Alice had seen that Bella wouldn't believe him tomorrow. But I knew he would be persistent.

What if Bella started believing his lies?

I looked at her. Her smile widened and she said in her sleep, "I love you too, Jasper."

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of that thought. Bella would never believe that dumbass.

Would she?


	8. I'm Too Lazy to Think of a Title XD

**(Bella's POV)**

I didn't want to go to school. I knew Edward would be there.

I told myself that maybe he wouldn't be enrolled yet, but I knew it was just wishful thinking.

"Do I _have_ to go to school today?" I asked Jasper in the morning when he woke me up.

He pulled me into his arms and rested his forehead against mine. "I know it's gonna suck. But Alice is gonna be there. Don't you wanna see Alice?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But what about Edward?"

He stiffened for a second and then relaxed. "Just ignore him."

"He's impossible to ignore." I remembered how Edward used to dazzle me, making me forget everything, just by looking at me.

"Just stay with Alice and he can't do or say anything to you."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

I got out of bed and got ready for school.

Jasper was waiting in the kitchen for me. "You're nervous," he said.

"Yeah. I am. I mean, he's gonna wanna talk! What do I say to him?"

Jasper walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead. "Just tell him you don't wanna talk. He can't do anything except annoy you."

I relaxed a little and rested my head on his chest.

A few minutes passed before Jasper told me, "We should really get going."

I sighed. "Ok. Fine."

I grabbed a granola bar before following Jasper out to his car.

The closer we got to school, the more anxious I got, even though I knew Edward couldn't do anything. The truth was, I felt a little guilty. Not about moving on. I could never feel guilty about falling in love with Jasper. But what I _was_ feeling guilty about was what I had said last night.

Jasper turned to look at me questioningly. "What do you have to feel guilty about?"

I sighed. "I feel kinda bad about what I said to him last night."

"You shouldn't feel guilty about that. He brought it upon himself."

"I guess your right. I'm just not usually that bitchy. I just hated how he was talking to you!"

I was beyond nervous by now.

I guess I was starting to worry Jasper with my anxiousness because he grabbed my hand and an immediate calm washed over me.

I was almost afraid to let go of his hand when we got to Forks High because I knew that when I did, I would just be as tense as I was to begin with.

After he parked the car, he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "You'll be fine."

I reluctantly let go of his hand. He leaned over to kiss me. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I smiled at him before opening the car door and getting out. He waved as he sped off.

I heard the first bell ring and raced to my first period class. I stopped right before entering. I just remembered that I had _all_ my classes with Edward! And Alice wasn't in any of them! And I sat_right next _to Edward, too!

I took a few deep breaths before entering the classroom. Luckily, Jessica stole my usual seat, and was sitting next to Edward. I thanked God for Jessica's gossip problem.

I let out a sigh of relief and made my way to an empty desk at the front of the classroom.

As soon as I sat down though, he was standing right next to me. I gritted my teeth. "What do you want, Edward?" All the guilt I had felt earlier was suddenly forgotten. I didn't want to talk to him. I looked straight ahead, not meeting his gaze.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Look, I'm sorry about last night."

"Then why did you overreact like that in the first place." I still wouldn't look at him.

"You really don't understand how unstable Jasper is, do you?" He was getting angry at my lack of eye contact and that fact that I didn't care.

I looked right at him. "I. Don't. Care." I said each word slowly and deliberately. "I love Jasper. And you're just gonna have to get over that fact."

The final bell rang and Edward sighed and made his way back to his desk.

I made it to lunch without much problem. All the other girls were fighting to sit next to Edward Cullen now that he was single. So my usual seat was always taken.

At lunch I sat at a table on the other side of the cafeteria with Alice. Edward was nowhere to be found.

Alice asked me, "So, how've you been?"

I shrugged. "Edward's only been able to talk to me in one class."

"Good. He's going to try and manipulate you. Don't believe him."

"I won't. What's he gonna say, anyways?"

She rolled her eyes. "He came up with a bunch of bullshit about how Jasper's manipulating your emotions and he doesn't really love you."

"You're right. That is stupid."

"Yeah. I know. And he's gonna be persistent."

"Don't worry. I won't believe him."

"Jasper should be the one you should be convincing. I had a vision."

"He thinks I would believe the bastard?"

She nodded. "He knows how manipulative Edward can be. And if you haven't noticed, Jasper doesn't have much self-confidence."

I thought about that. It _was_ true, Edward was very manipulative. And it was also true that Jasper didn't have much self-confidence. "Ok. I'll talk to Jasper later."

The bell rang.

I managed to avoid Edward for the rest of the day.

After school, Alice and I were walking to the student parking lot when Edward caught up to us.

We stopped and I glared at him. Alice looked worried.

I gritted my teeth and asked harshly, "What do you want, Edward?" Hmm. Maybe that was _too_ harsh. What he said next convinced me that, no, I wasn't being too harsh.

"He's manipulating you," he said, looking me straight in the eye. Back when we were still dating, I would have lost my train of thought by now and believed him. But he couldn't dazzle me. Not anymore. Not the way Jasper could.

I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him, preventing me from going anywhere. He continued. "He doesn't really love you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" I was furious.

"I can read his mind."

"So what? Just let me go!"

Alice intervened. "Edward. Let her go."

He turned to glare at her. "Stay out of this, Alice."

I looked at her. "Just go, Alice. I'll be fine."

She left reluctantly, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to do anything anyways. She may be a vampire, but Edward's still much bigger than her.

Edward turned back to me. "You don't know how dangerous he is!"

"Will you stop saying that! He has so much more self-control now! Just leave him alone. He's stronger than you give him credit for!"

Edward let go of me suddenly and looked at something past my shoulder. I turned around.

It was Jasper.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused. He normally just waited for me in his car.

"Alice told me," he mumbled quietly.

I walked over to him, turning my head to glare over my shoulder at Edward. I turned back to Jasper and grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Let's go. Some people just don't know when to quit."

Jasper let me lead him to his car. The only other car in the parking lot now was Edward's silver Volvo.

Jasper let go of my hand and slumped against his car. He let out a sigh and I touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up and gave me an unconvincing smile. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong, Jasper? Talk to me." I pleaded.

He sighed again. "He wants you back. The lust coming from him was almost unbearable."

"Is that it? Just lust?"

He nodded and I wrapped my arms around him. "Well, that's just too bad." I pulled back to look at him. "Because I already _love_ someone else." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Jasper's cheek.

He relaxed a bit and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

I pulled back to look at him, confused. "For what?"

He looked down. "For what you said to Edward about me."

I realized what he was talking about. I touched his cheek gently, making him look at me. "Jasper, you _are_ stronger than most people give you credit for. Would we be dating if your self-control wasn't so much better?"

"No."

"See? And don't let Edward try to tell you otherwise."

Jasper didn't say anything. He just pulled me closer, leaned down, and kissed me.

I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss. I was glad we were the only ones still in the parking lot.

Jasper broke the kiss suddenly and I looked at him confused. He wasn't looking me, but some point over my shoulder.

I looked behind me. It was Edward. Even I could tell how jealous he was as he got into his Volvo and sped off.

I looked back at Jasper and blushed furiously. It wasn't that we got caught by Edward. It was that we got caught by anyone! At least it wasn't Jessica or Mike. That would've been _really_ embarrassing.

Jasper laughed. "C'mon. I should probably get you home."

The drive home was silent. But it was a comfortable silence, and Jasper held my hand the whole time.

When we got to my house, I started making dinner for me and Charlie while Jasper sat at the table.

And that's when it happened.

I sliced my finger open while I was chopping up vegetables.

* * *

**A/N**: Dun, dun, DUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and Review 

**Disclaimer**: As people have pointed out, no I don't look like Stephanie Meyer... so I don't anything! I just have an obsession with Jasper! XD


	9. Blood and Tears

**(Jasper's POV)**

I froze, the smell of Bella's sweet blood filling my nostrils. It was more blood than on her birthday. That was only a drop.

All I could think about was that blood, and sucking her dry.

I let a low growl escape before coming to my senses. Before Bella could react, I was gone.

I ran to her room and locked the door, even though I knew it would do little if I really wanted to kill Bella. But I was determined to do anything and everything to stop myself.

I opened the window as wide as it would go and stuck my head out, breathing in the fresh air, determined to rid my senses of Bella's blood. I can't believe I even _thought_ about wanting to kill her. I'm horrible.

I collapsed on her bedroom floor in the corner, my knees to my chest, and my arms wrapped around my knees. I buried my face in my knees and sobbed, well dry sobbed I guess. But if I could I would've been crying.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I wasn't even focused on the pain or even the smell. I was just concerned with making sure Jasper wasn't tempted. I grabbed a dishtowel and wrapped it around my finger. It wasn't that bad. It wouldn't need stiches.

I got the bleach and got down to scrubbing every surface my blood touched. I cleaned the knife, threw the vegetables away, scrubbed what little blood had touched the floor, cleaned the cutting board, and then threw the towel in the washing machine, added straight bleach to the load, and turned it on.

By now, my finger wasn't bleeding anymore. I raced to the bathroom, put some hydrogen peroxide on it, and bandaged it up. I hoped Jasper was okay.

Once I was sure that he wouldn't have a problem with smelling my blood, I made my way to my bedroom.

I tried the door. It was locked. "Jasper?" I called softly. "Can you please open the door?"

I waited a few seconds and then I heard the lock click, indicating it was unlocked. I pushed it open quietly and saw Jasper looking out the open window, not facing me.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He turned to face me. He looked horrible. I could see the pain and torment in his eyes and I could tell he had been crying, as much as a vampire could.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I'm a horrible person. I wanted to kill you!" He stepped out of my embrace and turned away, resting his hand on the windowsill. "Edward was right."

"No! Don't say that! You didn't kill me, did you? No! I'm still here! You got yourself out of the situation."

He wouldn't look at me.

I stepped between him and the window and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. "Listen to me, Jasper! You didn't do anything. Stop beating yourself up about it!"

"You don't hate me?" He finally looked up at me.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. "I could never hate you."

He relaxed a bit and cautiously hugged me back.

We were interrupted by the phone ringing and I rushed to answer it. It was Charlie calling to tell me he'd be home much later than usual. He said something about a shooting and Seattle.

After I hung up, I went back to my room.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jasper?"

"I uh, need to get something at home. Will you be okay alone?"

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'll be fine. Just as long as you come back ASAP."

I knew he was smiling. "I'll be back, don't worry."

I let go of him and he disappeared.

Once he left, I decided to make myself dinner and get started on homework.

Fifteen minutes later, Jasper still wasn't back.

I didn't focus much on it and continued with writing my English paper.

A few minutes later, I didn't so much hear someone as I felt their presence.

"Jazz? That you?"

"No." A voice replied.

I spun around in my desk chair. "Edward???"

He smiled crookedly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He stepped closer to me. "I missed you, Bella."

I stood up. "Well too bad. Because I didn't miss you!"

He stepped even closer to me, staring at me with those topaz eyes of his. I could feel his cold breath on my face.

Before I knew what he was doing, he grabbed my face in his hands and crushed his lips to mine.

I tried pushing him off of me but he just deepened the kiss.

I realized it was useless to fight him, so I stopped struggling and shut down completely.

And just when I didn't think it could get any worse, Jasper came back.

I could see him standing behind Edward. I could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

I shoved Edward off of me and ran to Jasper. "Jasper! It's not what it looks like!"

He turned away from me. "It's okay, Bella. If you want to be with him, I won't stop you."

I was tearing up. "No! He just came here and kissed me and-"

"Goodbye Bella," he said quietly, cutting me off. He jumped out of my window and was gone.

I collapsed on the floor, sobbing. "No! Jasper! I love you!" I knew he couldn't hear me, he was too far away.

Edward touched my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"Bella. It's okay," he said.

I turned to him, suddenly furious. I stood up and glared at him. "You _bastard_! This is all _your_ fucking fault! You knew he was fucking coming didn't you!"

"Bella, I-"

I cut him off. "Just get the fuck out Edward. Go!"

He disappeared and a slammed the window shut behind him.

After that, I collapsed on my bed, sobbing.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I ran, trying to rid my mind of the images of my girlfriend and my brother kissing.

I looked down at what I had left to get originally. It was a present for Bella. A charm necklace with my lucky guitar pick attached to it. I was giving it to her because I wanted her to have the luck, but now I didn't know what to do.

I shoved the necklace into my pocket and ran faster.

When I reached the mansion, I raced up to my room, locked the door, and turned on my stereo.

I collapsed on my bed and dry sobbed while I listened to Blink-182's "I Miss You" on repeat.

_(I miss you...)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

_(I miss you...)  
(I miss you...)_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

_(I miss you...)_

Days went by. I don't know how many. All I know is that I missed Bella. I really missed her. And I don't care if she wanted to see me or not, I was going to visit her, even if it meant I had to kick Edward's ass in the process to get to her.

I shut off my stereo and raced to the Swan residence.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I missed him. I missed Jasper.

Three days had passed. I had convinced Charlie that I wasn't feeling good to avoid going to school for the first day.

For the most part, all I did was lie on my bed and cry. I didn't sleep. I couldn't. Not without Jasper there holding me.

Yet another day had gone by and I was still crying and still lying in bed.

I recognized his scent first. It was that scent that was distinctly Jasper. I told myself I was imagining it. I missed him so much that I was remembering what I recognized the most about him.

I rolled over and saw him. I sniffed. "Jasper?"

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I reached the house and just stood there. Depression, sadness, and longing hit me in waves. These were Bella's emotions and only Bella's. Edward wasn't with her.

I ran and jumped through her window, landing on my feet silently.

I saw her freeze up and then roll over. "Jasper?" She looked terrible. I could see the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, her messy hair, and the pile of wadded up tissues on her desk. She hadn't been sleeping, and all she'd done at all apparently was cry.

She waited for me to say something, so I did. "I missed you, Bella."

Once she had convinced herself that she wasn't imagining all this, she threw the covers back and ran into my open arms, locking her arms around my neck and burying her face in my shoulder, sobbing.

I picked her up gently and set her down on her bed, sitting next to her. She crawled into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder, still crying. She looked up at me and started rambling, "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I'm so sorry. He just came and kissed me and I couldn't get him off and-"

I silenced her with a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have overreacted. I should have known that you never would go back to him."

We were silent for a minute before I asked, "How've you been?" It was a stupid question. I could clearly see that she had been through hell.

"Crappy. But It doesn't matter. You're here. That's all I care about," she said.

I ran my fingers gently through her brown hair. "Have you been sleeping at all?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I couldn't. Not without you."

I felt terrible.

She kissed my neck. "You won't leave me, will you?"

I leaned into her kiss. "Never."

She yawned.

"Go to sleep," I whispered to her.

"I'm not sleepy," she insisted, stifling another yawn.

I laughed quietly and set her down on her bed. She crawled under the covers. "You promise that you'll stay?"

I pulled the covers back and lied down next to her, pulling her into my arms. "I promise."

Bella looked into my eyes, searching for any hint of a lie. When she found none, she smiled and snuggled closer to me, before closing her eyes and letting dreams take over.

I remembered a song from the movie "Rent" and sang quietly. "I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes."

Bella smiled in her sleep and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N**: K, so, this chapter was kinda hard to write and I think it was a little rushed. But I couldn't stand keeping Bella and Jasper apart for more than one chapter. So, yeah. Read and Review! And the songs used were "I Miss You" by Blink-182, and the last line of "Your Eyes" from "Rent".

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns characters. Blink-182 owns the first song. Jonathan Larson owns the second.


	10. Pointless Fluff

**(Bella's POV)**

I wasn't really asleep. I didn't _want_ to sleep. I wanted to spend every minute I could with Jasper- awake that is. I had gone three days without him! But unfortunately, my lack of sleep over the past few days was catching up to me, and I found myself half-asleep, half-awake.

I heard Jasper sing the sweetest song I had ever heard. I had missed the sound of his voice. And his guitar playing.

Instinctively, I snuggled closer to him and said, "I love you too."

That's when I my lack of sleep _really_ caught up to me and I fell into a deep sleep.

"Bella?" Jasper was whispering my name and kissing me awake.

I cracked an eye open. Weak but bright sunlight was streaming through my open window and I cringed, burying my face in Jasper's shoulder to block out the sun. "What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Two."

I was instantly awake. "PM?"

He nodded. "Charlie's fishing with Billy, and he didn't wanna wake you up since you haven't slept at all these past few days. But I figured you should probably get up now or you wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight."

"You're right. I should get up now."

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stretched, before getting up to take a shower.

Jasper was waiting for me downstairs on the couch. I made myself a Pop-tart and then walked over to the couch and settled myself on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So, what do you wanna do today?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really. I just wanna stay right here with you."

He smiled. "We could do that."

We stayed there on the couch for a few minutes in comfortable silence before I broke it. "Hey Jazz?"

He looked down at me questioningly. "Jazz?"

"Yeah. That's your new nickname 'cause your full name's too long."

He laughed. "I like it. Now what were you gonna say?"

"I missed your guitar playing."

"Do you want me to play?"

I nodded. He set me down on the couch and disappeared. Seconds later was sitting down again with my Daisy Rock guitar and amp.

I watched him as he tuned it quickly by ear and adjusted the settings on the amp. After he did that, he looked at me. "What do you wanna hear?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I just wanna hear you play."

Jasper thought for a minute before he started playing, palm muting the strings. "Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out, or looked down on. Just try your best. Try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves, when you're away."

He stopped palm muting the chords and played louder. He also started head banging. "It just takes some time. Little girl you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright..."

This is probably what I missed the most- just listening to Jasper play. He was passionate about music, and it showed. He normally played with his eyes closed, not needing to look at the fretboard after years of experience. It was just Jasper and his guitar, nothing else mattered to him when he was playing. He was dead set on giving a perfect performance.

Jasper stopped playing abruptly. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"I just fucked up."

"I didn't notice."

"Well I did. And it bothers me when I don't get it right."

I leaned over and hugged him.

He set the guitar down and pulled me onto his lap. I kissed his neck. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Okay."

I was suddenly reminded of our first kiss. "Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna watch 'Moulin Rouge'?"

He kissed me. "I'd love to."

My train of thought had been interrupted by his kiss. He laughed softly. "Breathe, Bella."

I forced myself to breathe in and out. "You gonna put the movie on?" Jasper asked.

"Oh. Right." I got off his lap and put the DVD in the DVD player and grabbed the remote before making my way back over to the couch.

Jasper pulled me down onto his lap, shocking me a little. But I got over the shock quickly and smiled, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I pressed play on the remote and my favorite movie of all time started. We watched in silence. I had seen it so many times that I was mouthing every line subconsciously. I felt Jasper's cold breath on my shoulder as he laughed..

I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him. "I _like_ this movie," I said defensively.

"I can tell."

We actually finished the movie this time. But even after it ended, we still didn't move from the couch.

We heard the front door open.

Jasper stiffened. "Shit. Charlie's home." I could tell he was about to leave, but I stopped him from going anywhere.

"He knows we're dating. So he can just get used to seeing us together."

Jasper relaxed.

Charlie walked into the living room. "Hey Bella. Glad to see you're up." He didn't even acknowledge Jasper. "Did you make dinner?"

"No. Sorry. I lost track of time."

"It's okay. I'll order a pizza."

Jasper set me down on the couch and got up. "I should probably go now." He winked at me, letting me know that he'd be in my room.

I smiled and stood up to hug him, to make Charlie believe he was really leaving.

He gave me a quick kiss before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"See you later, Jazz."

He walked out the front door.

Charlie asked, "So, when did you wake up?"

"Two-ish."

"Well, I'm glad you got some sleep." I know I had woken him up more than once with my crying over the last few days, so he was relieved that I slept last night.

"Me too. Well, I'm gonna go read for a bit."

"I'll call you when the pizza gets here."

I escaped to my room.

Jasper was leaning against the wall next to my window.

I broke into a grin and ran and hugged him. "I missed you," I said quietly.

He laughed. "I was gone for a minute."

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. "I meant these last few days."

"Yeah. I know. I missed you too."

"I missed you more."

He laughed softly. "Impossible."

I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. I've never really thought about just how tall Jasper is, which is at least a few inches taller than Edward.

I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder and smiled contently. "Don't ever leave me," I whispered.

He hugged me close. "I'm not going anywhere."

We stayed like that until Charlie called me down for dinner.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

I paced around my room, thinking about the current situation. How could Bella choose Jasper over me? They were never close, and he used to barely talk to each other. And now their inseparable! I'll admit it, I was jealous.

I did know that I would do whatever it took to get Bella back.

"How the fuck could she choose him over me?" I asked myself again, aloud this time as I formulated what my next move should be.

I scratched my head as I remembered that Bella's finger had been bandaged the last time I was at her house. "Hmmmm... Did Jasper stop breathing?" I stopped pacing, realizing what angle I'd play.

I thought about it. I would say, 'I had a feeling that you were in trouble so I rushed over. And when I saw that you were okay, I was so overwhelmed that I kissed you. I know now that I still love you Bella. I was stupid. I'm sorry.'

It's foolproof. She'll fall for it and feel guilty about kicking me out, forgive me, and eventually fall for me again.

I raced out to my Volvo and sped to the nearest flower shop.

* * *

**A/N**: Ooooooh! Cliffie!!! XD So, yeah, just some pretty pointless Jazz/Bella fluff, but my friend Sam pretty much wrote all of Edward's POV. Thanks Sam!!! Read and Review! And I'm soooo sorry about the wait! I've been super busy with school and stuff so I haven't had much time to write! But hopefully this makes up for it. Ooooooooooh, the song was "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World!

**Disclaimer**: I already told you! I'm not Stephanie Meyer! So I own nothing! Just Moulin Rouge on DVD. Don't sue me!! It was a birthday present! XD


	11. Energizer Bunny on Speed! XD

**(Jasper's POV)**

I was watching Bella sleep again. Her sleep-talking didn't start until later than usual, which wasn't alarming. But what she said was.

First, her emotions went haywire. I didn't think anything about it, figuring it was just her dream, which it was. But I didn't think it was that bad.

"No! Don't leave me! Not again!" Bella was now tossing and turning, obviously having a nightmare.

I shook her, trying to wake her up. But Bella's a deep sleeper, and her nightmare continued for a few more minutes before her eyes shot open.

She sat up, breathing hard. I sat up too and put a hand on her back, trying to calm her down. The rate of which her heart was beating was scaring me a little. She looked at me and started crying. "You're here," she choked out.

I pulled her into my arms, while she cried on my shoulder. "Shhh. Bella. It was just a dream."

She just continued to sob and grabbed a fistful of my shirt tightly. I practically drowned her in serenity, but it did little good.

Eventually, Bella was able to look up at me, eyes bloodshot and tears still streaming down her face.

I brushed her tears away gently with my thumb. "Bella. What happened?"

She didn't answer my question. Instead she asked, "This isn't just a bad dream, is it?"

"What?" I asked confused. Didn't she just _have_ a bad dream?

"You being here? I'm not gonna wake up and find out this was all a dream and you're not really here."

My arms tightened around her. "No, I'm really here, Bella."

"How can I be sure?"

I pinched her.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

I laughed softly. "If you were dreaming would you have felt that?"

"No."

"See. I'm really here." I kissed her forehead and looked her straight in the eye. "And I'm not going anywhere."

She relaxed and rested her head on my shoulder, eyes closed. "I love you, Jasper."

I ran my fingers gently through her hair while holding her securely with my other arm. "I love you too, Bella. You think you can sleep now?"

She shook her head. She was still scared, but at least her heart rate had slowed down.

I sent out another wave of calm as I tucked Bella in again, lying down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled close to me, more content now.

"Feeling better?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." She let out a shaky breath. "It was just a stupid dream. It didn't mean anything."

Her emotions gave her away. She was really afraid of the dream coming true.

I brought my hand to her face and forced her to look at me. I sang quietly, "Wherever you go, you know I'll be there." I kissed her forehead before singing the next line. "If you go far, you know I'll be there. I'll go anywhere. So I'll see you there."

Bella managed a small smile.

"I'm not Edward. I'll never leave you," I said.

Her smile widened. "And that's why I love you. You're always there when I need you." She shook her head. "Stupid dream. I need to stop eating cheese before I go to bed. Angela told me it gives you weird dreams."

I laughed. "Go to sleep."

Bella nodded. "Okay." She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I ran my fingers gently through her hair as I watched her sleep. The nightmare didn't come back.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I kissed Jasper as he dropped me off at school on Monday. "I love you."

He returned the kiss with a smile. "I love you too. Have a good day. I'll be here after school." He didn't pull back far to speak.

All I could think about the feel of his lips on mine.

He laughed. "Bella, breathe."

I pulled back and breathed. Once I had recovered from being dazzled once again (stupid vampires), I opened the car door and got out, and of course being me, I tripped.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact with the ground. And of course it never came. Jasper caught me.

He stood me upright. "Be careful."

"I'll try. But I can't guarantee anything," I joked.

He pulled me into a hug. "Don't make me worry about you."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful."

"Ok, good. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling him into a kiss.

We were in our own world, nothing else mattered.

The kiss was getting pretty heated when we heard someone (Alice) scream, "Get a room!"

We broke apart and I blushed. And if Jasper could, he would've been blushing too.

Jasper ran his fingers through his hair and said, "You should probably get to class."

"Yeah. I should."

Jasper gave me another quick kiss before getting back in his car.

I watched him speed off and then started walking to my first class.

When I got to class, my day did a one-eighty.

Edward was waiting for me outside the classroom with a bouquet of long stem red roses.

He held them out to me.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was out of line," he said in a voice that at one time would have made me lose all train of thought at the mere sound of it. But not today. Not today or ever again.

I shoved the flowers back at him. "Yeah. You were. You had no right." My voice was starting to border on tears at the memory of what he put me through those few days without Jasper.

The hand holding the flowers dropped back to his side. He sighed. "Will you just let me explain?"

I crossed my arms. "Fine. Explain."

"I had a... feeling that you were in serious trouble. I ran over there as fast as I could." He paused as a group of students walked past us.

He looked into my eyes. Why was I still listening to him. And why couldn't I look away?

He continued. "When I saw you were okay, I couldn't help it. I was so worried about you. Bella, I know now that I will always love you."

I forced myself to look away. "Bullshit."

The bell rang at that moment. "Thank God," I muttered under my breath.

Edward motioned for me to enter first.

The day continued with Edward's idiotic gentleman behavior- pulling my chair out for me, holding doors open for me, offering to carry my bag.

I was relieved when lunch came around. Alice was there.

I noticed that Edward followed me to the table I sat at with Alice. But Alice stopped him before he got there.

I heard her tell him, "Edward. Back off. You've caused enough damage. I know what you're trying to do. It's not working."

He glared at her. "Stay out of it Alice."

"I will _not_ just let you do that to my best friend! Do you have any idea how upset she was?"

They were now both talking so fast and low that I couldn't hear anything anymore.

I sat down and got my lunch out of my backpack.

Alice sat down next to me. I looked around and realized that Edward had left the cafeteria.

Alice told me, "He won't be bothering you again today."

"Where'd he go?"

"Seattle," she said absently. All of a sudden she perked up. "Hey! We should have a sleepover!"

"But you don't sleep," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Seriously, we haven't hung out in such a long time!"

"You dragged me and Jasper to the mall for like ten hours like a week ago!"

She sighed. "Fine. If you don't _want_ to have a sleepover..."

Damn Alice. She knows how to put me on a guilt trip. "No! I'll come! I wanna spend time with you. You're my best friend!"

Alice cheered up instantly and hugged me. "Great! I already called Charlie at the station and he says it's a great idea!"

I rolled me eyes. "I should've known."

Alice ignored me. "I already packed your stuff too. Jasper's gonna bring you over after school."

"Okay."

The bell rang and Alice gave me another hug before skipping off to her next class. Geez. She's like the energizer bunny on speed.

I walked to my own class, wondering what torture Alice would put me through. Truth or Dare? Makeover? Pedicure? The possibilities were endless.

I waited anxiously for the end of the day. Once the final bell rang I practically ran to the student parking lot. I hated being away from Jasper, even for a few hours.

I saw him leaning against his car with a warm smile on his face.

I broke into a grin and ran into his open arms.

He pulled me close. "Someone's happy," he commented.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm with you." I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

"So, you ready for the sleepover Alice planned?"

I groaned. "She's gonna give me another makeover, isn't she?"

"You'll see."

I looked up at him suspiciously. "You know what she planned, don't you?"

He gave me a sly grin. "Maybe. Maybe not."

I hit his arm lightly. "You're a big help," I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "I know. We should probably get going."

I sighed over dramatically. "Fine. I guess it's time to face the energizer bunny on speed."

Jasper laughed. "Alice's new title?"

"Yep."

He held the passenger door open for me before he got in the driver's seat and started the car. He didn't speed this time.

He grabbed my hand and asked casually, "So, how was your day?"

Should I tell him about Edward? I decided to tell him later so I just said, "It was okay. Nothing that interesting happened."

"Did Edward bother you?"

I froze. I guess I _should_ tell him. "He uh, got me flowers. He was being really weird.. like he told me that he still loves me and apologized."

"And...?"

"I told him it was bullshit."

Jasper laughed. "Good."

Before I knew it, Jasper was pulling into the Cullen's driveway.

He stopped the car and looked at me. "Ready?"

"I think so."

In a split second, Jasper was holding my door open and waiting for me to get out.

I unbuckled my seat belt and let Jasper help me out of the car so I wouldn't trip again.

We walked hand in hand to the front door.

Once we were inside, Alice came running from the living room with Emmett right behind her. They both pulled me into a bone-crushing group hug.

"Glad to see you too, guys," I choked out. "But I really need to breathe."

They let go of me and Alice started jumping up and down. "This is gonna be so frickin' awesome!"

"What is?" I asked cautiously.

"You'll see."

I rolled my eyes. Alice led everyone to the living room where I saw what she had been talking about.

It was a karaoke machine with a bunch of CDs next to it.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Alice shook her head. "Nope! And I get to pick the songs."

"You're not getting me to sing," I said definitely.

"We'll see about that."

I flopped down on the couch. Might as well get this over with. I thought I had endured every torturous thing Alice could come up with- shopping, makeovers, more shopping, truth or dare... But apparently she'd come up with one more.

Jasper sat down next to me. "This should be interesting."

Emmett said, "I wanna go first! I wanna go first!" He was jumping up and down excitedly.

"I already have your song picked out."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Just play the damn song!"

"Ok, ok! Geez!" A few seconds later, Emmett was standing in front of the TV holding the microphone.

I heard the music start. I started laughing as I recognized the song. It was, "Pretty Fly (For A White Guy)" by The Offspring.

Jasper was trying not to laugh too as Emmett started singing.

_Give it to me baby_

_Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby_

_Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby_

_Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly  
For a white guy.  
Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis._

_You know it's kind of hard  
Just to get along today.  
Our subject isn't cool,  
But he fakes it anyway.  
He may not have a clue;  
And he may not have style.  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up in denial._

_So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world needs wannabe's.  
So (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing._

By now Emmett was attempting to dance and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, ans I were laughing our asses off.

Emmett finished his song and turned to glare at us. "I'd like to see you do better!"

"I could kick your ass at singing any day," Jasper challenged.

Alice jumped up from the couch and rifled through the CDs. She pulled out one.

Now it was Jasper's turn.

The guitars started and Jasper focused on the song. Nothing else.

He started singing.

_When I was young I was invincible,  
I find myself now thinking twice,  
I never thought about no future,  
its just the roll of the dice._

My jaw dropped in shock. Jasper sounded completely different. His voice was still amazing, just different. It was deeper with just the slightest hint of a southern accent, and it sounded edgier somehow.

_  
But the day may come when you've got something to lose,  
and just when you think you're done paying dues  
And you say to yourself, dear God what Have I done?  
And hope its not too late 'cause tomorrow may never come._

Jasper started on the chorus. His back was to me, but I knew for a fact that he was singing with his eyes closed. He almost always did. He concentrated better that way.

_  
Reach For the Sky, 'cause tomorrow may never come  
Reach For the Sky, 'cause tomorrow may never come_

_  
Yesterday is history and tomorrow's a mystery  
But baby right now, its just about you and me,  
You can run you can hide, just like Bonnie and Clyde  
Reach for the sky ain't never gonna die,  
and I thank the Lord for the love I have found  
and hold you tight cause tomorrow may never come._

Jasper finished the song. He turned around to face us. Emmett was looking shocked. "How did you...?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Jasper smirked. "Told you I'd kick your ass."

He sat down next to me on the couch. "So, what'd you think?"

"That was amazing!" I'd never noticed until now just how wide of a vocal range Jasper had. He could transition from Boys Like Girls to Social Distortion in a split second.

"Guess who's next!" Alice said excitedly. She was looking right at me.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah... karaoke bit was kinda random. But I really wanted to have Emmett sing "Pretty Fly (For A White Guy)" 'cause really, who _can't_ see him singing that song. lol. And this was the only way I could incorporate that. Plus I really wanted Jazz to sing Social D. Don't ask why. Anyhoo, so the songs in order were "Poprocks and Coke" by Green Day, "Pretty Fly (For A White Guy)" by The Offspring, and "Reach For The Sky" by the almighty Social Distortion! Yes I did just call them the almighty. But it's totally true. XD Oh, and Sam wrote most of the beginning of Bella's POV... so thanks again Sam!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	12. More Karaoke

**(Jasper's POV. Bet you weren't expecting that. XD)**

Fear and anxiety radiated off of Bella. Her eyes were wide as she tried to comprehend what Alice had just told her. She would have to sing. In front of not only me, but Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie as well.

I grabbed her hand and sent out a calming wave, hoping that it would boost her confidence.

Alice asked Bella, "Ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded before getting off the couch while Alice set up the song.

Bella stood in front of the big screen TV, trying not to panic. She turned back to her audience. "Don't laugh."

"Why would we laugh?" I asked. "You're a great singer, Bella."

She smiled at me before turning back to the TV.

"Oh my God! You suck!" Emmett yelled, jokingly before the music even started. I threw a throw pillow at him.

Alice stepped away from the karaoke machine and sat down on the adjacent couch.

The music started.

Bella's nervousness faded away as she focused solely on the music.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

Bella started off singing a little quietly. But as the song progressed, her self-confidence grew and she sang louder and started having fun.

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

When Bella finished the song, all eyes were on her. She turned around to face us and blushed at the attention focused on her.

Alice recovered from the shock the quickest. "That was awesome, Bella!"

We all agreed.

Bella quickly sat down, hating being the focus, just like I did.

I asked, "So, who's picking your song, Alice?"

Bella perked up. "I think I should. Since you picked mine."

The slightest tinge of worry coursed through Alice. But she recovered quickly. "Oh yeah... sure."

I whispered a song in Bella's ears, low enough that Alice wouldn't hear.

Bella got off the couch and flipped through the CDs.

Alice's worry grew as Bella set up the song.

Finally, Bella stepped back and Alice took her place in front of the TV.

The guitar came in first. Then the rest of the instruments. And then Alice started singing.

_I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!_

Bella took her place next to me on the couch again. Alice was trying hard not to laugh in the middle of the song. I didn't blame her. It is a pretty embarrassing song to sing.

_  
Go on and take it off  
Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

Emmett was now currently rolling on the ground laughing while Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him. Bella looked at me. "Good choice."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Thanks."

_  
Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up_

Alice sang the chorus again. If she were still human, she would've been blushing like crazy.

_  
Forget the application...  
You're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation  
Just do it, you don't have to ask!_

Alice finished the song and turned to glare at me and Bella. "You know what, you two suck!"

Bella shrugged. "It was your idea to do karaoke."

Alice changed the subject. "Rose. You're next."

"I'm not going." I knew she was bluffing. Rosalie would never pass up an opportunity to be in the spotlight.

Emmett sat up from where he was on the floor. "Oh come _on_ Rose! You _have_ to sing!"

"Yeah Rose," I agreed. "We all had to. Now it's your turn."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but got up anyways. Alice set up the song.

A minute later, Rosalie was the one standing in front of the big screen TV with the microphone in her hand.

_Hey baby, baby_

_Whatcha want, you're calling me_

_No! No!  
No! No!  
No! No!  
No! No!_

Out of all the girls, Rosalie was the only one _not_ worried or nervous. This didn't surprise me. Rosalie didn't get nervous about anything.

_Hey baby, baby  
Whatcha want, you're calling me  
Dumb standing around the lunch truck so greedily_

Bella leaned in to ask, "I like this song. Who's it by?"

"The Dollyrots," I replied. "They're kind of a new band. I'm surprised Alice was even able to get a karaoke version of the song. But it _is_ Alice."

_  
Hey baby, baby  
Just another dog I see  
Rolling in the dirt you're barking up the wrong tree_

_So maybe you're crazy  
Never get a bone  
Ooh you're just too much man for me  
Yeah maybe you're crazy_

_Never catch me  
You can't make me_

_Had enough  
I've had enough_

_Cat cat calling and I just don't care  
Cat cat calling so I'm out of here_

_No! No! Never gonna hear you  
No! No! Never to be near you  
Never to be near you  
_

Rosalie finished the song without a problem. She turned around to face her audience and took a bow before taking her place next to Emmett on the floor.

Alice said, "Guess what."

Bella looked suspicious. "What...?"

"It's time for your makeover!"

"Fuck."

I laughed. "It won't be that bad. I promise."

Bella looked up at me. "You'd better be right." She got off the couch and followed Alice upstairs.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I hate Alice. I really hate her.

I was currently standing in front of Alice's full length mirror, with my eyes closed while she did my makeup and hair. The only good thing about Alice's makeovers is that they don't take long because she's a vampire.

"Ok. I'm done. But don't open your eyes yet. She led me to her bathroom and threw in a bunch of clothes. "Ok. Get changed and then you can see yourself."

I rolled my eyes. I looked down at what Alice wanted me to wear. It actually wasn't as bad as she usually did. At least it didn't involve heels.

I changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pink Ramones tee with three-quarter length sleeves, and red flats.

"Okay. I'm changed." I walked out of the bathroom and Alice pulled me in front of the full-length mirror in her room.

I jumped a little, trying to get used to the reflection staring back at me. "Is that really me?" This was unlike anything Alice had ever done to me before. No designer labels. No fancy shoes or dresses or skirts. And minimal makeup too.

Alice nodded. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

She'd curled my hair into waves that fell down to my shoulders, and I was wearing a little eyeliner with some pale lip gloss. Nothing over the top.

"You think you'd actually wear something like this day to day?"

I thought about it. "I think I would." At least the clothes were in my price range.

She hugged me. "Great! You can keep this. Jasper is gonna freak!"

Before I had a chance to answer, she was pulling me downstairs by the hand.

No one noticed us when we got to the living room. Jasper and Rosalie were in the middle of more karaoke. They were facing each other, not even having to look at the lyrics on the screen.

Alice and I moved silently to sit on one of the couches to listen.

Rosalie sang, "You weren't the first to court me, mister. You won't be the last."

Then Jasper sang, "Oh, I'm sure I wasn't honey, I know all about your past." He sounded a lot like he did when he sang Social Distortion.

Then back to Rosalie. "Listen to the big shot with his pager on call. You spent most of those nights in my bathroom stall."

Emmett chimed in with, "Yeah you got him high but you left him low."

Rosalie held back a laugh as she sang, "Mind your own business, boy! How was I to know? That he was just a fiend and a no good cheat?"

Jasper, who had a big smile on his face, sang, "Well it's all in the past bitch 'cause now I've got it beat."

They sang the chorus together. "Darcy, Darcy, darling dear. You left me dying, crying there. In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer, I fell for you my darling dear."

I couldn't help but smile, seeing the two 'siblings'. They looked so happy, Rosalie especially.

They finished the song and Jasper finally noticed me and Alice. He did a double take when he saw me.

"Bella?"

"I know, I look different!"

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "You look beautiful."

I blushed and smiled. "What song were you guys just singing?"

Rosalie answered. "'The Dirty Glass'. I love that song!" She was beaming. And she didn't look like she hated me, which was a first.

We sat around and talked and goofed off and watched TV for a few hours. Then Esme came home with a pizza for me.

Then Alice saw a commercial for a shoe sale on TV and that a conversation with Rosalie about shoes. I just ate my pizza and tried to comprehend what they were saying.

While both were rambling, Jasper leaned in and whispered to me, "How the hell can someone talk about shoes for this long?"

This rewarded him a death glare from both Rosalie and Alice before they went back to talking.

"You shouldn't have said that," I told him with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "They look at me like that every time I say something like that. The only person they ever _throw_ things at though, is Emmett."

His point was proven as Rosalie threw a shoe at him after he made a comment. Something along the lines of, "Shoes suck."

I cracked up.

We heard the front door open but didn't think anything of it, figuring it was just Carlisle coming home from work.

But it wasn't Carlisle who walked into the living room.

It was Edward.

* * *

**A/N**: Haha! Cliffie and more randomness! XD Ok, so songs in order were, "Misery Business" by the amazing Paramore, "Take It Off" by The Donnas, "Cat Calling" by The Dollyrots (Check em out on myspace), and "The Dirty Glass" by the Dropkick Murphys, which is kind of a 'he said/she said' kind of thing, which is why I chose it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.


	13. Think of Your Own Damn Title lol

**(Jasper's POV)**

The room fell silent. Alice had said that Edward would be gone until at least tomorrow. What was he doing back.

His eyes fell on me and Bella, and his emotions changed from apathetic to jealousy and anger.

Alice was the first to break the awkward silence. "I'm just gonna go." She got up and left the room. Emmett and Rosalie followed her lead.

I turned to Bella. "Um. Bella. Maybe you should start getting ready for bed."

"Yeah. I should." She was feeling guilty about something. About what, I don't know. She gave me a hug before getting off the couch and going upstairs to my room.

I saw Edward's eyes follow her as she left the room. He looked calm, but inside he was seething with jealousy.

I got off the couch. "She's moved on. Just deal with it," I said before going upstairs, leaving Edward to think. I needed to make sure Bella was okay.

My bedroom door was locked so I knocked. "Bella? Can I come in?"

A minute of silence before I heard a sniff and then, "Jazz? That you?"

"Yeah. It's me."

More silence and then she unlocked the door and let me in. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the open bedroom door. Bella was sitting on my bed. I flipped the lights on.

She looked up at me with her bloodshot eyes. She had been crying.

I was by her side in an instant and gathered her in my arms. "Bella, what's wrong."

She let a sob escape. "I feel so horrible!"

I ran my fingers through her hair gently. "About what?" I didn't mess with her emotions. She'd hate me for that.

"About how I've been treating Edward. He just wanted to talk and I've been such a bitch."

My arms tightened around her. "Shh. Calm down Bella. This is the reaction he was hoping for. He _wants_ you to feel sorry for him."

She pulled back to look at me and sniffed. "Really?"

I nodded. "This is just like him too. So don't ever think that you were being a bitch to him. You hear me?"

She nodded and rested her head back on my shoulder yet her guilt and pain remained. I hated seeing my angel so depressed. We were silent for a few minutes before I said anything. Well sang, really. I was hoping to cheer Bella up at least a little.

_When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
Her memory's like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close_

Bella looked up at me, a little confused. But as I kept singing, she realized what the song was about. I meant it to be about the situation with Edward.

_  
He's the guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend _

Bella laughed a little at the last line. My plan was working.

_  
So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed_

Bella's emotions changed to happiness at this line.

_  
Two years ago  
When he left all that debris  
Who would of known  
He would leave everything I need_

I stopped singing and Bella asked, "Was that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Yeah."

Her smiled widened. "Well it worked."

I smiled back and kissed her. "I knew it would."

We were back to sitting in silence again when I remembered something.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember when I left that one time. 'Cause I needed to get something?"

She looked up at me. "When Edward kissed me?" She shuddered at the memory.

"Yeah. You know why I left?"

She shook her head. I grabbed something off of my nightstand and held it out to here. "This is why." It was the necklace I made for her.

"For me?" She asked, taking it from me.

I nodded and smiled at her. "You're always telling me how unlucky you are. That's my lucky guitar pick. Maybe it can neutralize your bad luck."

"That was so sweet of you." She kissed my cheek. If I could, I would've blushed. I put the necklace on for her and then we just sat in comfortable silence.

Bella was the one to break the silence. She sighed. "Why did Edward have to come back."

"What do you mean?"

"He's screwing up everything." This was totally unlike Bella.

"Are you feeling okay, Bells?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking. You know, those three days you were gone, all I did was cry and sulk. I couldn't do anything else. And it was because of Edward that you were even gone."

"So this is what this about."

Bella looked at me and nodded. "Don't ever leave me."

I kissed her forehead. "Never." I checked the time on my alarm clock, past midnight. "Bella. You should go to sleep."

She stifled a yawn. "I'm not sleepy."

I chuckled. "Sure you're not."

"Fine. Maybe I'm a little sleepy," she admitted, yet she made no move to get up. I didn't complain.

Bella fingered the guitar pick around her neck. "Why is it your lucky pick?"

"I found it on the ground at CBGB's after The Ramones played their first show. I guess Johnny dropped it. And it's given me good luck ever since."

"How old were you when you were changed?"

"Nineteen."

"Did Carlisle change you?"

"No." (A/N: I don't currently have Eclipse in front of me so hopefully you've read it and know Jazz's story) I told Bella about my human life in Houston, Texas and how I joined the Confederate Army when I was almost seventeen. I was reluctant to tell her how I got changed though, but she insisted she wouldn't get scared.

"What's it like, getting changed I mean."

I thought about it. "I'll be honest. It hurts like hell. It's three days of burning, searing pain. You'll be wishing you were dead." I looked at her. "Do you still wanna be changed?"

She smiled at me. "Of course. If it means I get to be with you forever, I still want to be a vampire." There was no trace of fear or doubt in her voice.

"You _do_ need to take Charlie into consideration, you know."

She sighed. "Yeah. I've thought about that."

"You could wait until graduation and just hold off on visiting him, or you could fake your death."

Bella thought about it. "Faking my death might be less of a hassle. But I would hate to do that to him. And Renee."

"We'll talk to Carlisle tomorrow. How about that?"

"Okay." She let out another yawn.

"Maybe you should go to sleep now."

She sighed over dramatically. "Okay. Fine."

She got up and went into the bathroom.

I read while I waited for her to shower and get ready for bed. I was in the middle of the book, _The Perks of Being A Wallflower_, when I heard, "What're you reading?"

I looked up at broke into a grin at the sight of my angel. I showed Bella the cover of the book. She sat down next to me on the bed. "Is it a good book?"

"Yep." I set it down and pulled her onto my lap. She smiled and pressed her face into my shirt. "I love you, Jazz," she murmmered sleepily.

"I love you too, Bells."

She yawned.

"You should go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"No I don't. Spring Break starts tomorrow."

"You went to school for one day and then you have Spring Break?"

She shrugged. "Forks High is a weird school."

"True."

I waited for Bella to say something, but she never did. She was already asleep. I smiled and picked her up gently, tucking her under the covers of my bed.

Then I turned off the light and lay down next to her. She snuggled closer to me and smiled in her sleep. I couldn't help but smile too, even though she couldn't see me, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Jazz?" She mumbled. I couldn't tell if she was sleep-talking or not but I answered anyway.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Sing to me."

My smiled widened. "Okay."

I thought for a minute before inspiration struck.

_Never knew, I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky... before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart_

_Can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to spring_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

I meant that too. No matter what happened- Bella becoming a vampire, Edward trying to break us up- I would still love her, no matter what.

Bella snuggled into my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her dark brown hair. "I love you, Bella."

She mumbled something inaudible.

She looked like an angel with the moonlight shining on her face through the window...

I let Bella sleep in the next morning. She had been up late last night.

It was around ten when she woke up on her own.

She cracked an eye open and asked sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Around ten. You wanna go back to sleep?"

She sat up and stretched. "Nah. I should get up. I'm surprised Alice hasn't woken me up yet."

I laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she admitted.

I picked her up suddenly causing her to squeal. But she got over the shock quickly and pressed her face into the crook of my neck before I carried her downstairs to the kitchen, at a human pace.

"So, you wanna talk to Carlisle today?"

"Yeah."

"You're in luck. He's not going to the hospital today until later tonight."

"Then I'll talk to him after I eat."

I set Bella down once we reached the kitchen and she made herself a bowl of cereal.

"So where is everyone?" She asked.

"Alice and Rose went shopping, Esme's at work, Emmett's playing video games in his room, Carlisle's in his office, and I don't know where Edward is."

Bella finished her cereal quickly and put the bowl in the sink. "I'm done. Let's go."

I laughed and led the way to Carlisle's office. The door was closed, as always. I knocked.

"Who is it?" Carlisle called.

"It's me and Bella."

"Come in."

I opened the door and held it open for Bella before going in myself, closing the door behind me.

Carlisle looked up from his paperwork and smiled at us.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Jasper and I grabbed two spare computer chairs and sat down.

Carlisle smiled at me. "What can I do for you, Bella?"

"I wanted to talk to you about..." I didn't know how to finish that sentence.

Carlisle assumed what I was talking about. "About changing you?" He asked.

I nodded.

Jasper said, "I would change her myself but I don't think I could."

Carlisle thought for a minute before looking at me and asking, "Are you absolutely sure you want to be one of us?"

"Yes."

"There's no turning back."

"I know."

"Then I'll do it. Now the question is whether you want to wait until you move out of Charlie's house, or fake your death."

"I've thought about it. And I think it would be easier to wait until after graduation."

"Alright then. After graduation."

"Promise?"

"I promise." There was no hint of a lie in his voice. And I trusted him.

The door burst open and I jumped a little at the noise before I turned around. Edward was standing in the doorway, fuming.

Jasper didn't even flinch. He just turned around in his chair and asked, "What do you want, Edward."

"You're going to _change_ her!?"

"And why is that such a bad thing?" Jasper asked calmly.

"You're going to _damn her for eternity _just so you can be with her forever!"

I was the one to respond this time. I stood up screamed at Edward, "It's not your fucking decision anymore! And it never was! And don't you _dare_ go blaming Jasper for this either! It's my fucking choice so just back the hell off and leave us the fuck alone!"

And then my anger led me to do something you should never do to a vampire- I slapped Edward.

I heard my knuckles crack as my hand connected with his cheek.

The pain didn't come until a few seconds later. "Holy fucking shit!" I exclaimed, holding my hand. Jasper and Carlisle were by my side in an instant. I was in tears now, my hand was broken, no doubt about it.

I could hear Edward laugh softly as he left the room. Bastard.

Carlisle tried touching my hand but I flinched and pulled it away. Jasper picked me up and said, "Bella, you have to let Carlisle look at your hand."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded and held my hand out to Carlisle, burying my face in Jasper's shirt as I tried not to think about the pain. I could tell Jasper was trying to use his ability to lessen the pain, but it didn't do much good.

As gently as possible, Carlisle examined my hand. "It's broken. Wait here." He disappeared.

Jasper cradled me in his arms. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "It just hurts."

Carlisle came back a few seconds later with the same black bag he had when he gave me stitches on my birthday.

I protested against wearing a cast so Carlisle let me get away with just wearing a brace.

After the brace was on, Jasper set me down. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying. This kind of stuff happens to me all the time."

"As weird as this sounds, I'm proud of you. You obviously put some force into that slap."

I smiled. "I did. And he deserved it.. even though it didn't do anything."

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of Carlisle's office. "I'll kick his ass. Don't worry."

I looked up at him. "You'd better."

We ended up in the living room and sat down on one of the couches. "Wanna watch TV?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "I guess."

He picked up the remote off the floor and turned the TV on. It was on a music channel.

I crawled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. We had spent at least fifteen minutes watching music videos when my hand started bothering me.

Jasper, sensing my sudden discomfort asked, "Is your hand bothering you?"

"A little."

He didn't overreact like Edward would've. He just grabbed my hand gently and brought it to his lips, kissing away the pain.

He smiled at me. "Feel better?"

I smiled back. "Much."

At that moment, I didn't even really care that my hand was broken and Edward was probably pacing around his room, fuming. All I cared about was that I was with the love of my life and pretty soon we would have all of eternity together.

I looked up at Jasper. "I love you."

He smiled back and gave me a heart-stopping kiss. "I love you too."

I was focused on breathing.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, Jacob kissing Bella scene from Eclipse with Edward. XD The idea just kinda popped into my head while I was writing this... anyhoo, songs were, "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" by Relient K 'cause I thought this described the situation perfectly. And the second one was "Come What May" from, you guessed it, Moulin Rouge! lol.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	14. The End of the Beginning

**(Jasper's POV)**

I could hear Edward pacing upstairs. His anger radiated throughout the house. It was starting to affect me so I set Bella down on the couch and stood up.

"Where're you going?" She asked.

"Kicking Edward's ass."

**(Edward's POV)**

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" I paced around my room, my hands clenching into fists. "First he swoops in and steals my girlfriend when I'm away-" I was cut off by the bastard himself.

"Well first you fucking left her, to deal with the shit _you_ did to her!" Jasper was standing in the doorway.

My teeth clenched down to the point that, if I were still human, they would have shattered.

He continued. "And secondly, _you_ broke up with _her_! You didn't give a shit about her!"

Without a second thought, my fist flew to his jaw.

**(Alice's POV)**

I was sitting at the bank of the river behind the house when it hit me. A vision. Images flashing before my eyes. Jasper. Edward. Edward punching Jasper. Now Jasper and Edward trying to kill each other. And then-

I snapped out of it and ran towards the house, hoping I wasn't too late.

I heard the crash of two vampires colliding. It sounded like two boulders.

Then I heard it- Bella's scream. I could smell her sweet blood, more potent than usual.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" I screamed, running faster. When I got there, Bella was on the ground, holding her neck as her warm blood pulsed out.

She was writhing on the ground in agony as the venom made its way to her heart. Her blood was everywhere!

I looked over at Jasper, who was in just as much pain, Bella's pain. Everything she felt, he had to endure too.

My gaze fell on Edward, who was watching the scene in front of him with a look of horror.

"What did you _do_!?" I asked horrified.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Jasper when I heard the crash. Someone got hit. Who? I didn't know.

I raced upstairs as fast as I could.

I saw Jasper and Edward looking ready to fight. Both were crouched down. Edward let a low growl escape.

"Nooo!" I jumped in front of Jasper just as Edward struck. I felt his teeth sink into my neck.

The pain started slowly. First it was only as bad as a papercut. But then I was on the ground holding my neck. The pain was too much to bear.

I was vaguely aware of Jasper's pain, but at this moment I didn't really care.

Through the burning pain, I could hear Alice scream, "What did you _do_!?"

I took a few deep breaths. "Alice?" I asked weakly.

She was by my side in an instant. "Bella?"

I could only nod.

"Edward can still suck the venom out. It's not too late."

I shook my head. "Don't." I managed to choke out. "This is what I want." Then I blacked out.

**(Jasper's POV)**

So much pain. Three days of unbearable, burning, torturous pain. And it was all Bella's. My angel. I stayed by her side every minute of her transformation, trying my hardest to ease her pain. But my own was too great.

On the third day, the pain started to ease. In a few hours, it was completely gone. Bella was lying on my bed with her eyes closed.

She woke up. "Jasper?"

I was by her side immediately. I grabbed her hand. "Bella?"

She looked at me. "Who bit me?"

"Edward. He was aiming for me. Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar and the only thing that stings."

She sat up. "He needs anger management. Does the venom sting that badly?"

I laughed and sat down next to her. "No, especially not for me. I'm used to it. But he wanted to cause _some_ physical pain." I grabbed her hand. "I love you."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you too, Jazz."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at me. "About what?"

"That you had to be changed like this."

She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around me. "As long as it means I'm with you forever, I don't care how it happened."

I pulled her onto my lap, making her squeal. I wondered if she was still ticklish as a vampire, and I pinched her side.

She laughed and squirmed. "Stop! Jazz, that tickles."

I stopped tickling her and she calmed down and rested her head on my shoulder.

And then she poked _me._ The one thing no one knows about me is that I'm ticklish.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Bella looked at me. "That tickled?"

"Maybe."

"Oh really?" She started tickling me and I fell back on the bed laughing.

We heard the door open and looked to see who it was. It was Alice.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Bella got off of me and stood up. "No. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were doing. Have you seen yourself yet?"

Bella shook her head and Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

**(Bella's POV)**

I let Alice drag me to her bathroom. And I didn't trip. It was weird. I still felt the same, yet different. I didn't feel like I was going to trip over my own two feet at any given moment, yet that's what I was so used to that I was almost waiting to fall. But I didn't.

And the thirst. The burning thirst in my throat wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be.

And then there were the heightened senses. I could hear murmmers from downstairs that as a human I never would have heard. I could see every crack in the walls and ceiling...

Alice dragged me in front of the full-length mirror. I stepped back. Was that really me?

The girl staring back at me had flawless white skin, a beautiful smile, gorgeous, long, shiny brown hair (not boring and dull like it used to be), and bright crimson eyes.

"Is that really me?" I breathed.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. It was Jasper. He rested his head on my shoulder and smiled. "Yep. That's you."

"Wow."

He kissed my cheek. "You're beautiful."

I looked at him in the mirror. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Ready to go downstairs?"

I nodded and he let go of me and grabbed my hand. Alice had already left the room.

Jasper and I made our way downstairs to the living room. Everyone turned to look at us as we entered.

Emmett got up first and pulled me into a hug. As a human, he would've crushed me. "Bella!"

I hugged him back. "Yeah, I love you too, Emmett."

He let go of me. Esme and Carlisle were the next ones to greet me. Esme pulled me into a hug. "Bella. I'm so glad you're not in pain anymore."

Carlisle asked me, "How do you feel, Bella?"

"Different."

He smiled. "Are you thirsty?"

"A little."

"Only a little."

"Yeah. I thought it would be worse."

"It should be worse. Hmm. This is interesting."

Esme let go of me and I turned to the rest of the family. Alice was sitting next to Rosalie on the couch, who refused to look at me. Alice grinned.

My gaze landed on Edward, who was sitting with his head in his hands.

I sat down next to him. "Edward?"

He looked up. "Bella? I-"

I cut him off. "Thank you."

"But..."

I smiled. "I still think you need anger management. But don't dwell on it. It was an accident. But I couldn't be happier."

I didn't expect him to believe me so I got off the couch and went back over to Jasper, who was sitting on the adjacent couch.

He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I loved him so much! And now I finally had eternity with him.

Carlisle said, "Welcome to our family officially, Bella."

**A/N**: Here it is, the last chapter of "Another Girl, Another Planet." I really enjoyed writing this fic and thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers! Don't worry, a sequel is on the way!!!

Title suggestions would be great.

**Disclaimer**: We've been over this. I'm not Stephanie Meyer.


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N**

**SEQUEL IS UP! GO READ! IT'S CALLED "DECEMBERS"!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
